Marry Me
by DAgron01
Summary: Sequel to "I'll Say My Piece."  Quinn and Rachel just got engaged, so this story will follow them through to their wedding and the journey of starting a family.
1. The Freshman

**A/N: Since you demanded it, here's the sequel. :) Really, I am impressed with how wonderful the response was to the last story (especially since I had never done one before). So, I guess this is a thank you to all who read it, added it as a favorite, and/or reviewed it. I write because you read.**

**As with the last one, each title is a song as is the title "Marry Me."**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any music mentioned.**

**Chapter 1: The Freshman**

**Prologue**

_**September 2008 (flashback)**_

Lucy Quinn Fabray walked into the halls of her new school, William McKinley High School. She was fully transformed, and now going by Quinn. Her plan was to become popular and she knew that becoming a cheerleader would help accomplish it. Tryouts were this afternoon and she was bound and determined to make it.

As she was walking to her locker, the most beautiful sound she had ever heard pulled her from her plans of world domination. She followed the music, which led her to a large auditorium. She stood just inside the door and watched as a beautiful and petite brunette was singing a song that she had never heard before. It was breathtaking, and sent shivers down her spine. She needed to know this girl.

It took her all day, but she learned the mysterious singer's name. It was Rachel Berry. However, she also learned from some really bitchy Latina that Rachel was an untouchable. If she valued her impending popularity, she needed to stay away from the girl. So she tried to. It was hard, however, since they shared several classes. But she never spoke a word to the pretty brunette.

Instead, she went on Rachel's myspace and watched her sing. One day, when she was listening to Rachel sing, "My heart will go on," she was caught red-handed by Santana Lopez (the bitchy Latina, who was now a teammate on the Cheerios with her, and by default had become her friend). She really should have known better than to browse Rachel's page at school, but she couldn't help it. So to cover up her mistake, she began typing 'Why don't you crawl back to wherever you came from, it's bad enough I'm forced to look at you in school.'

Santana howled with laughter, as s new game took shape. Now, Quinn could surf Rachel's page at school without worrying; so long as she added a nasty comment at the end of it. At least it was anonymous. Shortly after this incident, some stupid jocks decided it'd be fun to slushy the losers and Quinn realized that she just made Rachel a number one target. She was okay with it though, it wasn't like she ever talked to the girl.

Toward the end of freshman year, Rachel and Quinn were partnered in their Biology class. Now Biology was a funny thing, she suddenly felt warm every time she was near Rachel. And now that they were forced to talk, she learned that Rachel was a really nice person. The old Quinn, or Lucy, would have loved to be friends with a girl like Rachel but as it was, friendship with the brunette just wasn't in the cards. It was after an…interesting day in her Biology class that Quinn drew her first pornographic picture of Rachel on a stall in girl's bathroom.

_**June 2018 (Now)**_

As Quinn played back her high school years in her mind, she realized that maybe she always had a thing for Rachel Berry. Rachel Berry her fiancée. God, she loved the sound of that. She was going to marry Rachel. She probably had the dopiest grin on her face right now.

Wait, what's going on? Why was she thinking about freshman year? Oh right, Beth asked them when they realized they liked each other. She had zoned out for so long she missed Rachel's answer, and as she looked around the table she saw very amused faces staring back at her. She was celebrating Rachel's debut on Broadway with Shelby, Beth, Jeremiah and Michael Berry, her mom, Puck and Kurt. She and Rachel had just announced their engagement and received congratulatory hugs and a specially perverted innuendo from Puck. She was never happier, but she still had a question to answer.

She cleared her throat. "When did I realize I liked Rachel?" She repeated to give herself more time, and then she looked over at Rachel who smiled reassuringly. "I let myself admit that I liked her the day we sang 'A Place For Me' in glee. But if I'm being honest, it was quite a while before that when she stole my heart." Quinn finished with a smile, no longer focused on anyone else around the table only her beautiful fiancée.

**A/N: Don't worry it'll pick up! I am excited because it'll be a completely Faberry story with Brittana thrown in since you requested it :) Next chapter will be called "Getting you home" because well, Quinn can't wait to get Rachel home :)**

**Marry Me by Train**

**The Freshman by Verve Pipe**

**My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion**


	2. Gettin' You Home

**A/N: This fic is rated M, so fair warning. Smut. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, any music mentioned or Princess Leia. **

**Chapter 2: Gettin' You Home**

"**All I can think about is **

**gettin' you home.**

**Walking through the front door,**

**seeing your black dress hit the floor.**

**Honey, there sure ain't nothing**

**like you loving me all night long."**

Halfway through dinner, Rachel cleared her throat and looked earnestly at Kurt and Puck. "Kurt, Puck." She waited until she had their undivided attention before continuing. "I was hoping you'd do the honor of standing up as my groomsmen…or whatever. I guess what I'm asking is if…would you stand up with us for our wedding?"

Puck would never admit it, but his heart melted as Rachel stuttered out the invitation. His hot little Jew was going to be marrying his sexy Baby Momma. The images that crossed his mind warmed a little something further south than his heart. Trying to control himself, he smirked. "Damn straight!" Then he looked at Beth and Shelby (and Rachel and Quinn) regrettably as he corrected himself. "I know, '_language Puck!'_ But of course, I'd love to Rachel."

Rachel positively beamed with the news. Then she turned her attention onto Kurt who replied. "It'd be my honor Rachel."

Quinn was dumbfounded at how Rachel would still be nervous about her friends accepting her. As she watched her in pride she began unconsciously tracing hearts on Rachel's hand. They were holding each other's hand softly between them, under the table and out of sight. She didn't realize she was doing it until she felt Rachel squirm underneath her. If Rachel was as turned on as she was, then it was going to be a long dinner.

"How about you, Quinn? Who's going to stand up for you?" Judy asked, "I'd assume that it'd be Santana and Brittany, but…"

"Yes, I asked them this morning when I told them I was proposing." Remembering the phone conversation, she turned to Rachel. "Brittany practically made me deaf, she screamed in my ear so loud. But she congratulates us and wants to get pregnant together or something."

Rachel and everyone sans the Berry men chuckled at that. Jeremiah and Michael looked mortified at the thought, which caused Quinn to chuckle. If only they knew how sexually charged her relationship with their daughter was, maybe they wouldn't have given them their blessing.

"And Santana?" Rachel prompted.

Quinn's eyebrow rose and a dark smirk spread across her face. "She said and I quote 'Tell that little hobbit that she better say yes or I'll ends her, and if she does say yes then she better be treatin' you good for life, Quinn.'"

"Awww. Santana really likes me!" Rachel beamed.

Quinn rolled her eyes and moved their conjoined hands further up Rachel's thigh. Rachel fidgeted uncomfortably as she kicked the table. "Sorry." She said, looking around at the confused faces. Quinn just smirked, which Puck noticed and immediately raised an eyebrow at. Quinn saw him and shrugged her shoulders before flashing him a wide smile.

**00000000000**

They barely got in the door before Quinn forcefully shoved Rachel up against it, slamming it shut behind them. They had already made love in Rachel's dressing room, but this was more primal. Their only intention was to fuck each other's brains out; so there was no need for foreplay. Clothes remained on, as Quinn slid her hand up Rachel's thigh and after pushing her panties to the side she stuck two fingers into Rachel's already moist opening. "Damn." She moaned as Rachel's body bucked forward, pushing her fingers deeper inside.

It still amazed Quinn that after all these years together; they still had this kind of affect on each other. She craved Rachel in every way possible, and Rachel seemed to have that same craving. They sometimes spiced things up, like the time Rachel wore Quinn's old Cheerios uniform. Talking about dripping with desire, her panties were soaking through just thinking about it. And Quinn learned that Rachel had some crazy obsession with Princess Leia, which meant Quinn had to be barely clothed during that whole fantasy (not that she was complaining, because the things Rachel did to her that night…) A few times they would try watch each other masturbate, which never lasted long because neither of them could stay on the sidelines just watching.

As Rachel came close to climaxing, she lifted her leg around Quinn's waist to pull her closer. And when her whole body shook with pleasure, and her juices poured onto Quinn's submerged hand, she let her fiancée hold her up; supporting her full weight.

Quinn smiled in pride as she removed her fingers from inside Rachel, and licked one clean before bringing the other up to Rachel's mouth and allowing her to suck off her own juices. Quinn bit her lip, but the groan of desire still escaped her lips. The things Rachel could do with her tongue…

After sucking Quinn's finger clean and smirking at the moan she caused the blonde to release, Rachel softly pushed Quinn away from her. "We're both wearing far too many clothes and I need to feel your body on mine." Rachel whispered huskily as her black dress fell to the floor. Both were naked in record time.

Quinn attacked Rachel's lips with hers as she pulled the girl down onto the floor with her. As much as she loved fucking Rachel, it was her turn and her body ached for it. Rachel was more than happy to oblige. As soon as they reached the floor, Rachel's hand snaked its way down Quinn's body settling on her wet center. She slipped two fingers inside Quinn, while her thumb began making frantic circles across Quinn's clit.

Quinn's breathing was erratic, as Rachel pumped her fingers in and out. But what she was doing with her thumb…"Oh, God!"

As Quinn was nearly ready to release, Rachel straddled her and started thrusting her hips in unison with Quinn's. They were moving together so effortlessly, bodies dancing a dance only they knew. Every time Rachel's center crashed against Quinn's, she felt their juices mix together which only caused her to rock faster and harder.

Quinn looked up at Rachel, her breasts bouncing with each thrust and needed to touch them. Her mouth salivated with desire that coursed throughout her body and settled between her thighs, crashing onto Rachel's already wet fingers. She pulled Rachel down toward her as she contorted her own body so that she could take Rachel's right breast in her mouth. She suckled the nipple before taking it in her teeth and nibbling it; then ever so gently tugging it before releasing and repeating the same act but now with the left breast.

What Quinn was doing to Rachel was making her come undone all over again. A few more quick thrusts and they climaxed together. Their fluids mixing as Rachel collapsed onto Quinn's naked body, but she kept her fingers inside the blonde. As they drifted to sleep, Rachel still inside her; Quinn thought how good it felt and that there were few things in the world she loved more than having the brunette inside of her.

**A/N: **

**Gettin' You Home by Chris Young**


	3. Paparazzi

**A/N: Short chapter to tide you all over in thanks for the wonderful reviews. I am glad you are enjoying this since I apparently had a lot to live up to :) The next chapter will be longer, so a may take a little more time. Oh, and there is smut in this one. Fair warning…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any music mentioned. I also don't own Cinderella.**

**Chapter 3: Paparazzi**

Quinn woke up feeling a little cold and realized the cause of it when she took in hers and Rachel's naked bodies still lying on the floor. They had fallen asleep and…Rachel's fingers were still firmly inside her. God that felt amazing. She kissed the top of the brunette's head, taking in the smell of her shampoo. God she loved this girl.

As Rachel stirred awake, she withdrew her hand from its place inside of Quinn and looked up at the girl. But Quinn spoke first, reaching for Rachel's now pruned hand. "Please don't stop, I was hoping…"

Rachel giggled. "Quinn, I am so tired. I can't…"

"You won't have to do anything." Quinn eagerly interrupted. "But I will need your hand."

Rachel pulled her hand away from Quinn's before resting her non-cramped hand in Quinn's as she rose an eyebrow. "Okay?"

Quinn lost little time taking Rachel's extended hand and bringing in down to her wet core. She leaned into Rachel and purred in her ear, her lips grazing the shell of Rachel's ear and eliciting a violent shudder from the brunette. "I'll just fuck myself Rach." Rachel shivered again, and not from the cold.

"Well, aren't you the romantic?" Rachel smirked.

"I try."

Rachel chuckled. Then her fingers suddenly felt the moisture from Quinn's insides. Quinn quickly turned their bodies over, straddling her fiancée as she rode the girl's fingers. She did so with force and only one goal in mind. Rachel watched Quinn intently; it was erotic and exhilarating and although she was exhausted, she suddenly felt alive. She was already beginning to burn with desire; she hoped she had enough energy to bring herself some release after the effort Quinn was exerting on top of her.

Quinn came soon after, as Rachel twitched her fingers and enjoyed her fiancée's sweet release. She slowly withdrew her fingers as Quinn rolled back onto the floor panting loudly. "That was amazing Rach." She breathed out huskily. Then she turned to her girlfriend and kissed her on the mouth, as she withdrew her lips from Rachel's she kissed her way down the girl's body.

Rachel wiggled under her. Quinn reached Rachel's breast and noticed the brunette's hand traveling toward Quinn's intended destination. She reached out and stopped it, causing Rachel to whimper. "Quinn…" Rachel begged.

"Rachel, you're exhausted and it was your big day; you deserve to be celebrated." Quinn spoke as she kissed Rachel's fingers; they were still wet with her own juices. "Let me celebrate you tonight."

And with that, Quinn found her head between the diva's legs. She let out a moan as she felt Rachel's desire for her on her lips. She licked it up, savoring the taste on her tongue before slowly sucking on Rachel's clit. She felt Rachel's body shudder and her hips thrust upward. She smirked to herself before allowing her tongue access to the place it most desired. She made sure to take her time; she certainly wasn't in a hurry. As she moved her tongue around Rachel's inner walls, she spread the girl's legs with her hands. She needed more access, she needed to be deeper. She needed as much of the girl as she could get, and even then it would never be enough. And with that thought at the forefront of her mind, she thrust her tongue in and out as quickly as she could.

Rachel screamed Quinn's name so many times that night, Quinn was immensely proud of herself. And as Rachel climaxed, Quinn sucked up as much of her as she could before kissing her way back up her goddess's body. When she reached Rachel's ear, nibbling on the lobe before tonguing the shell and smirking at Rachel's full body shudder, she whispered. "We're getting married."

Rachel beamed at Quinn's words. She was marrying this incredible woman. But tonight, tonight she desperately needed sleep. She tried to stifle a yawn, but was entirely unsuccessful. Quinn stood up, and pulled Rachel with her. "Come on Cinderella, we gotta get you to bed."

**000000000**

Rachel woke up in the morning to a loud and insistent pounding on the door. She shifted in her bed, stretching and trying to focus on the noise. Her movement caused Quinn to stir. The blonde opened her hazel eyes sleepily as a smiled graced her face. "Morning beautiful."

"Good Morning, baby." Rachel beamed, kissing her on the lips chastely before climbing out of bed.

"Where you going?"

"Don't you hear that?" Rachel replied indicating the knocking on their front door.

"Yes. But if we ignore it, maybe whoever it is will go away." Quinn said with a smile.

Rachel had already slipped on some clothes and was walking out of their bedroom when she paused to look back at Quinn. "Or it could be important."

Rachel walked across the apartment swiftly, before she reached the door. Looking through the peephole, she saw that it was her publicist, Ashley. She sighed before unlocking the door, opening it, and moving aside to let the brunette storm in.

Ashley thrust a large pile of papers at Rachel.

"Are the reviews in? Are they good? Bad? Wait, I don't wanna know." Rachel shrieked. Then she took a calming breath before continuing. "What do they say?"

Quinn had managed to get dress and when she heard Rachel's shrieking about reviews, she hurried to join them. She took hold of Rachel's hand reassuringly, and then gave it a light squeeze. Rachel immediately relaxed with Quinn's touch as Ashley watched the pair in awe. She shook her head and decided to state her reason for intruding on what was probably a very intimate morning. "The reviews thus far are excellent, as were you last night."

As Ashley spoke, Quinn couldn't help thinking how much she sounded like Rachel. No wonder the two got along so well. She smirked at the thought as she tuned into the rest of what Ashley was saying. "It isn't about the reviews, Rachel. After our talk yesterday I thought you understood how…sensitive this matter is."

Quinn was confused. What was going on? Before she could ask, Ashley stepped forward towards them and grabbed the top paper from Rachel before pointing at a picture. Both Rachel and Quinn looked at the photo as Ashley read them the headline. "'Broadway's newest star seen with stunning blonde, does her fiancé know?'"

Rachel and Quinn looked up, finally meeting Ashley's concerned gaze. "They think you're cheating with Quinn. Now whether or not you're gay doesn't even matter."

"I'm not cheating. Quinn _is _my fiancée." Rachel emphasized.

"Wait…what do you mean whether or not Rachel's gay?" Quinn turned to look at Rachel. "What's going on?"

Rachel sighed. "Ashley told me that my coming out might not be a good idea because I'm still trying to break in to the business." She leveled a look at her girlfriend, squeezing their connected hands for reassurance. "I told her I wasn't hiding us, and we would deal with whatever came. You were supposed to help with the backlash." She directed the last sentence at Ashley.

"How could I when I didn't know you were even engaged. And making out in the back of a taxi, come on, is it really that hard to keep your hands off each other? It's been almost seven years for Christ's sake!"

"It isn't like I knew I was getting engaged. And we were kind of busy ever since."

"Clearly."

"Stop, both of you." Quinn huffed. "Rachel, how could _you _not tell _me _that our being out might affect your career?"

"Because I wasn't worried." She let go of Quinn's hand and looked through the rest of the papers. Newspaper after newspaper after gossip rag, she saw the same thing. Her tongue practically in Quinn's throat. The same picture on every article.

"Every gossip site is reporting your torrid affair with a sexy blonde."

"At least they think she's sexy." Rachel attempted a joke, but no one cracked a smile.

"Accept some blogger; a Ben Israel seems to know about yours and Quinn's high school courtship."

Both Rachel and Quinn rolled their eyes. "Jacob Ben Israel went to school with us. He'd be able to tell _everything_." Rachel replied, suddenly quite worried.

"Maybe you could give him a pair of your underwear again." Quinn jeered.

"Quinn. I promise we'll set down and talk about this, but you're attitude isn't helping right now." Rachel reprimanded.

"What do you mean by everything?" Ashley asked anxiously. "I need to know what I might have to spin."

"Let me put on a pot of coffee, because this will take awhile." Rachel answered ominously.

**Paparazzi by Lady Gaga**


	4. Confessions

**A/N: Time to cool down a bit :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any music mentioned/featured, I also don't own Friends or JFK.**

**Chapter 4: Confessions**

"So Beth is Quinn's kid that she had when she was 16, but she was adopted by your biological mother? How could I not know this?" Ashley asked incredulously.

"I introduce Beth as my sister, it's easier." Rachel answered casually.

"Okay. Anything else that is sure to make my job even more difficult?" Ashley asked hesitantly.

"About our courtship…" Rachel attempted but was interrupted.

"Yeah, high school sweethearts? Believe me, that part will be easy."

Quinn and Rachel shared a knowing look. Ashley caught it, and questioned them on it. "Or not?"

"We didn't date all through high school. We started as…enemies." Rachel offered.

"Enemies?"

"Rivals really, you see there was a boy." Rachel supplied by way of explanation.

"Okay, I can work with that."

"Don't sugarcoat it Rachel." Quinn replied irritably before she looked at Ashley. "I was awful to her. Slushy facials, degrading nicknames, pornographic drawings on the bathroom stalls…"

"W-what?"

"I made a list of everyone in glee who was sexually desirable and listed Rachel with a negative number."

"That was you?" Rachel asked, shocked.

"I slapped her in the face at our Junior Prom."

Ashley tried to process what they were saying, finally after several moments of very tense silence she spoke. "I think I can work with that. Rachel's a very forgiving person and…"

"And I'm a monster. I'll go from sexy home-wrecker to bully/teen mom overnight. Everyone will hate me." Her voice was a low growl but her bottom lip was quivering.

"Oh, hey, baby." Rachel put a soft hand over one of Quinn's trembling ones. "No one else matters, sweetie. Only me. And I love you, always and forever." She tried to be firm, but Quinn seemed unconvinced.

Ashley felt like she was intruding on something immensely personal. And in actuality she was. She diverted her eyes giving them what little privacy she could afford to give. She really liked Quinn. She was good for Rachel, they were great together. But if this stuff came out…

Ashley let them have their moment; then she sighed loudly. She needed to deal with this, for them. She cleared her thought, drawing their attention back to her. "Explain it to me, Quinn. So I can make sure people understand. You guys are perfect for each other; we just have to let people have a chance to see that."

So Quinn laid bare her soul. She confessed to things she only just recently began to realize about herself; things she wished she didn't have to admit to Rachel. She told them about her infatuation with Rachel from the first moment she saw her on their first day of freshman year. She talked about how she tried to hide those feelings so deep down that she nearly forgot about them, until she couldn't forget and scribbled pornography of Rachel across the girls bathroom stalls and sometimes in notebooks that she had to hide under her bed. Instead of facing her feelings she chose to lash out at the girl, and because she was popular it just caught on and spread like wild fire.

Her infatuation could have been labeled lust, before turning to pure hatred in sophomore year. Every time Rachel went after Finn it angered the blonde to no end, she thought it was hatred because she'd never admit to jealousy. But then glee happened. She had to listen to that amazing voice and see the beautiful girl everyday, and when Rachel reached out to her during Quinn's pregnancy the self proclaimed hatred gave way to admiration.

The summer between sophomore and junior year brought news feelings up for Quinn, but if she were being honest those feelings were hardly new. Rachel reached out once again and they did actually form some semblance of friendship. But school started back up and so did their drama. Finn somehow always came between them, how could she not have known why? Then the slap happened, and once again Rachel forgave her. She stayed with Quinn trying to make _her_ feel better; calling her beautiful and so much more. And when she learned that the beautiful corsage actually was chosen by the diva, it was becoming harder and harder to hide the way she really felt.

Every time she was hurting the tiny brunette was there. And Quinn found it impossible to deny the girl a thing. She returned to glee after the pregnancy because Rachel asked her to. She tested Finn's loyalty when Rachel asked her to. She was willing to let Rachel go through a nose job because she didn't want to be the one to let the girl down. She was even willing to give Rachel her nose because Rachel wanted it. And if she were being honest with herself, which it's obvious she never was, she even chose Shelby as Beth's mom because of the woman's connection to Rachel. She had it bad for the girl but it wasn't until she realized that there was even more to Rachel than she ever believed possible that she allowed herself to love her.

When Quinn finished her admission, she refused to look at Rachel. She didn't want to see the disappointment in her eyes. She couldn't bear it if Rachel thought her a coward. She could hardly stomach it herself.

It was Ashley's voice that broke the silence. "Truthfully Quinn, that story is so much better than simple high school sweethearts. It shows depth in both of you. Rachel was right to stand by you all those times; you weren't a bad person just confused and scared. Everyone will be able to relate to that."

Quinn looked up at Ashley, forcing a smile. "I sure hope so."

Ashley stood from her chair and gathered up the newspapers. "Well, let me go start with our side of the story. We need to make a statement to nip this thing in the bud."

She quickly exited without a goodbye. Rachel had yet to speak, but she was watching Quinn intently. Quinn still hadn't looked at her. Finally, she reached out and put a hand on Quinn's shoulder trying to force the girl's attention on her.

Quinn jumped a bit under Rachel's touch. She wasn't expecting it, and right not she didn't want it. She stood up and walked away without a word.

"Quinn?" Rachel pleaded as she followed her. "We need to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about, Rach."

"Quinn! Look at me." Rachel demanded as she reached out and grabbed Quinn's arm, trying to pull her fiancée to her. Once again Quinn pulled her hand away from Rachel's grasp.

"Look. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the whole coming out thing. It was just before the show when Ashley told me and I didn't have time to tell you, but it doesn't mean I wasn't going to."

"God, Rachel! Stop apologizing." Quinn stopped walking abruptly and turned on her heel to face a very stunned and contrite looking brunette. "You always apologize and you never need to. You're perfect, and I'm a high school bully."

"We're not in high school anymore Quinn and you stopped being a bully when you became the victim of bullying. The pregnancy changed you Quinn, I guess but not really." She reached her hand up and placed it over Quinn's heart. "You were always this amazing person who I am so in love with; you were just scared is all. You weren't a bully to hurt people, who lashed out because you were scared."

"Can't you see that's worse?"

"Being afraid? Quinn, everyone is scared."

"You were scared of losing your voice, Rachel. I was scared of who I was."

"In high school we were all scared of that. We would rather someone like us for who we pretended to be than hate us for what we were."

Quinn shook her head. "Not you."

"I changed whenever I was in a relationship. I did it with Finn, Jesse and even Puck. I was terrified I wouldn't be able to keep them, so I did things I wasn't proud of. Even with you Quinn, I began dressing so that I could look good for you. Not because you asked me to but because you deserved to have someone on your arm who was worthy of you."

"Oh Rachel." Quinn all but cried. She hated when the brunette put herself down. She raised her hand up and placed it over the hand Rachel still had resting over her heart.

"And for the record, Quinn. I'm not perfect, no one is." She chanced a step closer. "But I can assure you, you are as close as it comes."

Quinn closed her eyes trying to fight back the tears. How did she get so lucky with this girl? Then her eyes flew open. "I can't do this, not so easy like you do. Rachel, you said that the only person's opinion of me that matters is yours. But what about my opinion of myself? Sometimes I still haven't forgiven myself for the things I did not only to you, but to others. I think I never learned how to completely love myself. You, I love with everything I have. But I need to work on me too."

Rachel sighed. "Why does it always sound like you're breaking up with me?"

Quinn squeezed Rachel's hand with her own. "Never. My heart is yours forever, but I am suggesting a…break."

"What!" Rachel tried pulling her hand away from Quinn's but Quinn held tighter and wouldn't allow it. "You do know what happened to Ross and Rachel when she wanted a break, right?"

"You're really using Friends as a reference." Quinn smiled.

"Don't tease Quinn. I'm serious." She pouted indignantly. "And let go of me."

The way in which she said it caused Quinn to drop her hand immediately. Quinn knew she needed to explain herself. "I wasn't talking about a break from each other. Just some distance. I think I'll go back to Ohio and meet up with Santana and Brittany to start planning our wedding. It'll allow for this story to blow over and you to focus on your amazing achievement. Rachel, you got your dream and you deserve to enjoy it. Leave the wedding stuff to me."

"So, we're still getting married, we are still together, Quinn? You and I, we're okay?" She asked uncertainly.

"We're always okay. I think that some distance will be good."

"And you're not mad at me for not telling you?"

"I know that you weren't hiding it from me. I was mad at first, but I know you Rachel. I promise I'm not mad."

"And you're planning our wedding?"

"If you trust me enough to." She replied with a smirk.

"Of course I do. Just let's make sure we get married during the first week of November."

"I would have assumed you'd want a summer wedding."

"We had our first date and our first kiss in November. Plus, it could still be considered a fall wedding and you love fall."

"I do."

Rachel beamed. "So what do you think?"

"I think that waiting a year was pushing it and now you want me to wait an extra 5 months or so?"

"Not next November, this one."

Quinn's eyes got wide. "As in just over 5 months from now?"

"Unless you wanna wait?"

"Baby, I'd elope if you let us." She joked.

Rachel's eyes darkened dramatically. "That's an idea."

"Our families and friends would kill us if we did that."

"Not if they don't know."

"As tempting as that is, I can't Rachel. I want it all, the big wedding, our family and friends, flowers, dancing. I want it all with you."

"But you want to get some distance from me first." Rachel stated dejectedly.

"It's not like that Rach, and you know it."

"It feels like it Quinn. A wedding is something we should be planning together. And you are running away."

"Not away from us."

"Just me."

"Rachel." Quinn reached toward the brunette reluctantly.

"Just go Quinn; I want you to find yourself before we get married."

Rachel executed a perfect diva storm out and left Quinn wondering what the hell just happened?

**0000000000**

**6 hours later…**

Quinn was being stubborn and she knew it. But it was too late; she had hopped a plane at JFK and was now standing in Lima…alone. She wanted to turn right back around and plead for Rachel's understanding. She knew the girl would forgive her, she always did. But she desperately wanted Rachel to know why she needed to do this.

However every time she talked herself into staying put, her thoughts returned to Rachel and the look that would be on her face when she returned home to an empty apartment. She was torn and absolutely broken.

She was interrupted by her internal tug of war by someone's strong arms enveloping her in a tight hug from behind. It could only mean on thing. "I missed you too Britts."

The taller blonde released her hold and allowed Quinn to turn and embrace her friend properly. "Congratulations!" Brittany looked around and then her smile dropped. "Where's Rachel?"

"She's not coming this time B."

"Too busy on Broadway?" Santana asked as she approached them, baby in hand.

Quinn's eyes immediately fell on the now 8 month old baby boy in Santana's arms. She leaned over the baby as she addressed him with a smile. "Hey there, Donnie! You're getting so big!" Then she looked hopefully up at Santana. "Can I hold him?"

Santana rolled her eyes as she handed him over. "You know ever since I had this thing, he gets all the attention. I don't get so much as a hello." She was joking, partially. But it did hurt.

"You're right, sorry San." She maneuvered the baby so she could also hug Santana. "I missed you too, you know."

"I know." Santana shuffled her feet as if she were embarrassed by needing the recognition. "So, we're planning your wedding without Berry?"

"Yeah, about that…"

**000000000**

Rachel felt bad for storming out on Quinn, the frantic look on her fiancée's face replayed in Rachel's mind for hours. She wanted to apologize sooner, but she had her matinee to perform and then Ashley met with her to proofread the statement they would release. After her dinner meeting with Ashley, she had her nightly show. Both performances were flawless, but her heart was still with Quinn.

When she returned home late that night, the place was empty. She checked her phone but there were no messages from Quinn. She couldn't figure out where Quinn would have gone at this time of night, unless…she wouldn't really leave without saying goodbye would she?

Now Rachel was pissed. Quinn just walked out on her…on them. She paced around their apartment debating whether or not to call the blonde. No, Quinn needed time. She said she needed distance. Well then, Rachel would give her exactly what she asked for.

**Confessions by Usher**


	5. Be Yourself

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any music mentioned or Donald Duck.**

**Chapter 5: Be Yourself**

On the way back to Brittany and Santana's house, Quinn remained silent. She had told them in the airport that she and Rachel were fighting and didn't say much else. She needed time to think; apparently the plane ride to Ohio wasn't nearly long enough.

When they got back to their house, Brittany took Donald to lay him down for a nap while Santana fixed some coffee for her and Quinn. Quinn sat at the kitchen counter, dejection written on her face.

Santana poured them each a cup of coffee, and handed one to Quinn who took it without a word. The Latina eyed her friend with concern before saying. "Q. Whatever you think you did, just apologize and it's all good."

"I like how you assume it was me." Quinn snarled at her friend.

"Fine, then tell me what the dwarf did so I can beat her down." Santana answered with a smile, at least Quinn was talking.

"She didn't do anything. Not really. And I know that all I have to do is ask, and she'll forgive me. But I'm sort of sick of needing forgiveness, you know?"

"Quinn…you are a better person than you've ever given yourself credit for. Remember sophomore year, you got glee club a page in the yearbook."

"By blackmailing and threatening Coach Sylvester."

"And you quit the Cheerios so Brittany wouldn't die in that human cannon."

"Only after Finn came to get us, we never should have considered choosing Cheerios over glee in the first place."

"Point is, Q. You end up doing the right thing, even if you take the long way to get there. You sometimes only ever remember the bad things. There are good things too."

Quinn considered it. While the old friends sat in silence, Brittany came out and joined them. "Ducky's asleep."

Quinn looked at Santana and mouthed. "Ducky?"

Santana shook her head as if to say 'don't ask.' Quinn didn't press the issue, so instead she took a sip of her coffee.

"You know, like Donald Duck." Brittany answered causing Quinn to spit out her coffee. Brittany looked at her with confusion and she felt Santana sharply kick her shin. She flinched, glared at Santana, and then bubbly replied to Brittany's unanswered question. "Sorry, it was still hot." Brittany smiled and nodded in acceptance of the answer.

"I really screwed up just leaving like that didn't I? And she hasn't called. She had two shows today and a shit-storm of bad press to deal with and I just left her alone without a word."

"Ya, you screwed up Quinn. And she did too when she stormed out. But you're here and it seems to me that maybe you really should focus on you right now. You've been so totally focused on her for basically as long as I've known you." Santana tried to remain neutral, but Quinn was her best friend and she needed her to know that she deserved Rachel rather than always thinking she got lucky with someone like their little diva.

"San's right, Q. You're already here, no use in going back and having the same fight two weeks from now. Sort your own…stuff out and let Rachel handle hers. It'll work out, you guys belong together."

Quinn nodded; she understood what her friends were saying. She'd do what she came here to do: plan their wedding and fix herself. She just wished Rachel would call her so she knew that they were okay and there was still a wedding to plan.

**000000000**

When Quinn woke up the next morning, and still hadn't gotten a phone call or message from Rachel, she was finally kicked out of the house at noon. Santana said she was "going ape-shit crazy" and needed to clear her head and find some sort of distraction or else Santana was going to "drive your skinny ass back to the airport and force you two crazies to work it out."

So, Quinn borrowed Brittany's car and drove to her mom's place. She hadn't told her mom she was in town, and was happy to surprise her. When she got to her old childhood home, she found it empty. She found the hide-a-key and let herself inside, wandering up to her old room she took in all the old photos she had on the wall. She looked at the walls, and re-read the lyrics that she wrote while she was in college and still staying at home.

"**Try to have no regrets**

**Even if it's just tonight**

**How you gonna walk ahead**

**if you keep living blind?**

**Stuck in the same position**

**You deserve so much more.**

**There's a whole world around us**

**Just waiting to be explored."**

She smiled at the optimism she had back then, after Rachel.

"**I'm gonna love you like I've never been hurt before…"**

As she read each lyric she was transformed back to the past, she smiled as she remembered painting each of the lyrics and what they meant to her even now.

"**Sometimes it seems that the going is just too rough  
>And things go wrong no matter what I do<br>Now and then it seems that life is just too much  
>But you've got the love I need to see me through"<strong>

She quickly browsed over the words she let Rachel paint on:

"**You're****more****than****a****lover**

**There could never be another**

**To make me feel the way you do**

**Oh we just get closer**

**I fall in love all over**

**Every time I look at you**

**I don't know where I'd be**

**Without you here with me**

**Life with you makes perfect sense**

**You're my best friend."**

God she loved that girl, and now she missed her even more. She stopped when she read:

"**So far way, I wish you were here…"**

Those words brought back so much. It was the first time she realized she had real friends; when the glee club sang that song for her. Before she knew it, she was in tears. She collapsed to the floor and let them fall.

As she wept, she thought about her life. About how lucky she was to have those people in her life. She had a room full of pictures from people who meant the world to her. She was close to her mom, and she was close to Beth. And also she had Rachel. As her thoughts gravitated to the brunette, her cries got louder. Suddenly, she was being embraced. She glanced up to her savior and saw her mother, she was crying too.

Throughout her entire childhood, she can't remember being held when she cried. She rarely let herself cry because no one cared enough to help her. But that was before. Before the pregnancy. Before glee. Santana was right; she was messed up and had shit to deal with. But she was also right about Quinn tending to only remember the bad. When she looked around her room just now, she was surrounded by nothing but good memories. And now, her mom was holding her. She was rocking her, and letting her cry freely. And if she stilled her weeping just a little, she was sure she heard her mother singing a lullaby in her.

**000000000000000**

After allowing Quinn to cry herself to sleep, Judy remained sitting on the floor holding her daughter. When Santana had called her telling her that Quinn was home, she worried that something bad happened. And now that she found her daughter weeping hysterically on the floor in her old bedroom, she was terrified to learn what was wrong.

She hoped that things were good with Rachel, only Rachel would be able to cause her daughter this much pain. Not that Rachel ever would intentionally but, Quinn seemed devastated. Oh God, what if it's Beth? No, Rachel would be home if it were Beth. Why hadn't she gotten more information from Santana?

Judy held her daughter until she woke up, 35 minutes later. Quinn sat up and bashfully wiped at the tears that had already stained her face. "Hey." She all but whispered her throat now hoarse because she had practically been dry-heaving.

"Sweetheart, what happened?"

"The paparazzi got a picture of me and Rachel making out and now everyone wants to know the mystery girl with Broadway newcomer Rachel Berry." She took her time as she spoke.

"Hold, on dear. I want to hear this, but let me get you a glass of water."

Quinn smiled at that. Rachel's dads would bring her water when she was sad. She always envied how loved Rachel was by her parents. But now, her mom was one of those parents that other people might be envious of. She accepted her daughter being gay, she let her 24 year old daughter cry herself to sleep in her arms, and she got her a glass of water when she was feeling sad. She loved her mom, and she knew without a doubt that her mother loved her.

As she sipped the water, she retold the story to her mother. With each retelling the less serious it sounds. She finished the glass of water and looked up at her mom with a sigh. "So, what do you think about it?

"I think you should start planning your wedding, sweetheart. You and Rachel will work things out, so don't worry about that."

"And about me needing to fix myself?"

"Oh, honey. You're not broken." She kissed her daughter on the top of her head and stood up making her way to the door. Before she walked out, she turned around and added. "You're the only one who ever thought you were."

With that she was gone and Quinn was again left alone. Only this time, she didn't feel so hopeless. Maybe she really needed to start seeing herself the way other people saw her. That was what she loved about Rachel the most, she loved how Rachel seemed to know her better than she knew herself. And she loved the way the girl looked at her. She didn't judge her. She didn't love with conditions. She just loved her. So why was her own self acceptance based on caveats that she kept setting up, and contingent upon what other people thought of her?

She was so giving with Rachel because she thought she didn't deserve the girl. She needed to always be the one giving or else she felt like she wasn't contributing to the relationship. She needed to learn how to take; how to let Rachel have the opportunity to prove herself and her love for her; not the other way around. Rachel was always giving her compliments, but deep down she wouldn't let herself believe them. Or maybe she wouldn't let herself believe that Rachel meant them.

Quinn was still sitting on the floor when she noticed a pile of books under her bed. She crawled to the bed and reached under, pulling out what turned out to be her old yearbooks. She looked at them a lot right after graduation, all nostalgic and what not. She remembered how the greetings changed from year to year. When she was a freshman and the most popular girl in school, she had so many people sign her yearbook. But most were generic messages by people who just wanted to be able to say they signed the Great Quinn Fabray's yearbook. She had far fewer inscriptions her sophomore year, but that was due to baby-gate. However, the ones she did have actually were personal and meant a lot to her.

_ 'Hey girl, I enjoyed getting to know you while we lived together. You're an amazing person and awesome friend. Beautiful on the inside too.'_

Mercedes was a really good friend; they went through a rough patch for awhile especially following how she treated Rachel the beginning of their senior year. But by Christmas, she was back to being quite close to the girl. She scanned through the years books reading message after message. Finally she reached her senior yearbook and stopped at a message from Kurt.

_You inspire me everyday, Ms. Fabray. And not just because you're out and proud. I know you tend to think that you and Rachel are a packaged deal these days but you alone are special. Together you're fabulous, but don't forget about yourself._

She loved that boy so much. Had Rachel not asked him to stand up for her, she would have had him on her side for sure. As it was, he would be representing them both at their wedding.

Puck's message was short enough.

_Always remember the offer for a threesome still stands, if you need me. _

Sure he meant it sexually, but she also knew that the boy would do anything for her and always be there. She read through some of the others before stopping on Brittany's inscription to her.

_ Q. These 4 years have been the best of my life, and it's partly because I had you. The rest is because of Santana, but I love you nearly as much. Just differently._

_ So, we bustin' out of this joint or what? Gonna miss you, but if you ever tell anyone I said that I'll find you and put a cap in ur ass. Just sayin'_

She loved Santana and was lucky to have a friend like her, though she was beginning to realize that Santana had been lucky to have her as a friend too. Especially to kick her in the ass and inadvertently help her get Brittany. Santana owed her. She smiled to herself as she thought about how she should make Santana pay up.

Before shutting the yearbook, she re-read the words that she already had memorized. Rachel's inscription was so…Rachel.

_We should never feel alone when we know that there are people who love us so much that their world wouldn't be complete without us in it. Thank you for being that for me. I want to take this moment to tell you that I love you, and that I am here for you. Now, forever, and every day in between. Faithfully yours, Rachel Barbara Berry _

It meant as much to Quinn now as the day that Rachel wrote it. Without thinking, she pulled out her phone and dialed Rachel's number. She needed to hear the girl's voice. She needed to know that they were still okay, but it went directly to voicemail. She looked at her clock and saw that it was 7:30. Rachel would be on stage right about now. She sighed and hung up without leaving a message. What she had to say couldn't be said over voicemail; not if she couldn't hear Rachel's assurances and hushed 'I love yous.' She'd wait until later to call her back.

**0000000**

She finally drug herself down the stairs and found her mom sitting in the living room. She looked up from the TV when she heard footsteps. "How you feeling, Quinnie?"

"Better. I'll be great as soon as I hear from Rachel."

"She hasn't called?"

"She's probably just giving me the space I requested. I'll call her when she's out of her show. It must go on, you know." She replied with a weak shrug of her shoulders before collapsing down on the couch beside Judy.

"Hey mom. What's your favorite memory of me and Fran growing up?"

Judy regarded her daughter strangely, before taking a deep breath and trying to figure out how to answer the Quinn. She exhaled slowly and then began talking. "Remember when we used to spend our summers on Lake Michigan?" She waited for Quinn to nod before she continued. "We stopped when Frannie went off to college, and you went into what…8th grade? Anyway, you girls would have so much fun playing on the beach. It was before your…transformation, you know when you were still Lucy. I especially remember the summer when you were just out of 6th grade. The three of us went shopping all day and had a picnic by the beach at noon. Do you remember?"

Quinn thought long and hard. Then a smile crossed over her lips. "I said that I had never been happier."

"Do you know why?"

"Because you and Fran doted on me all day. I left so…loved."

Judy smiled sadly and nodded. "I waited years to see that kind of smile on your face again."

Quinn was silently staring at the TV when Judy grabbed her hand and drew the girl's attention back to her. "Do you know when I finally saw that smile back on your face?" Quinn shook her head. "The day Rachel joined us for dinner. The day I realized you were gay. She made you seem so free to be yourself and I loved her for that."

"Why do I feel like there's a but coming?"

"_But." _ She emphasized to make her point. "I always worried about you, Quinn. You needed people to love you before you thought it was okay to love yourself. And I'm partly to blame for that because I put up with your father for so long. But that day, when Rachel came over. You loved her then, without knowing it and without expecting her to love you back. And you were still happy."

Quinn had a lot of thinking to do. What her mom said really hit her. She smiled at her mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I think I'm going to go for a walk for awhile. I'll probably take my telescope and just find somewhere to be alone. Thank you mom, for everything."

**00000000000000**

It was going on 10:00 and Quinn still wasn't back yet, and her phone went straight to voicemail. Judy was starting to get worried (she was far too old to have to still be worried about her children staying out too late). She decided she couldn't stand waiting so she grabbed her keys and walked to the front door. As she hurried out of it, she came to a rather abrupt stop when she ran into something or rather someone.

"Judy, I am so sorry! I know it's late and…" Rachel began to say but was cut off when Judy's arms enveloped her tightly.

"It's about time, Dear." She replied sternly.

Rachel huffed. "About time! She wanted space; I was giving it to her. But then she called and I hopped right on a plane. Is she here?"

"No, I was just about to go look for her."

"Look for her?" Rachel asked starting to panic.

"She said she needed time to think, and she brought her telescope."

A smile crept onto Rachel's lips. "I know where she is; I'd like to go get her if you don't mind."

"You better get her; she'd be disappointed if it were anyone else." Judy replied with a smile.

**00000000**

Quinn was standing in the middle of McKinley's football field and was looking up at the stars when Rachel approached her tentatively. She waited till she was within talking distance before she spoke. "I never understood your crazy obsession with stars."

Quinn looked up from her telescope so quickly, she almost knocked it over. "Rachel." She breathed out. And then she realized what the girl had said. "I'm the one with the crazy obsession? You still stick a gold star at the end of your name." She smirked.

"Gold stars are different."

"I know." She wiggled her eyes suggestively.

"You know, I never knew what it meant when you and Santana called me that until recently."

Quinn laughed out loud.

"But those, why the fascination with them?" Rachel asked pointing into the sky.

"I told you. It makes life seem so real, knowing that we can all look up and share the same sky. Throughout the world. Throughout time. It's still the same sun and the same moon. And each star can tell a story. I've always loved mythology too."

"I remember." Rachel stated as she walked closer. Quinn had unconsciously begun moving toward the brunette as well.

They were standing face to face, just looking into each other's soul. When Quinn finally broke eye contact, she looked down and saw Rachel carrying a big duffle bag. "What's with the bag, Rach?"

"Well, Quinn. I came here to woo you." She said with a real Rachel Berry smile.

**A/N: Couldn't leave you guys with a sad ending for too long. I love you all too much to do that to you :) **

**I know I reused the Tim McGraw song, but I wanted to retype the lyrics here for those who may not have read my other story. :)**

**Special thanks to srortiz87 for suggesting the 'Florence' song.**

**Never Been Hurt by Sara Melson**

**Waiting Outside The Lines by Greyson Chance**

**My Best Friend by Tim McGraw**

**Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne**

**You've Got The Love by Florence + the Machine**

**Be Yourself by Audioslave**


	6. The Story Of Us

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any music mentioned. I don't own Romeo and Juliet, or NASA.**

**Chapter 6: The Story of Us**

Quinn couldn't take her eyes off of Rachel; for fear that she wasn't real. Rachel smiled at her and reached out toward her, and…pinched her.

"Ow!"

"Just letting you know I'm real. If I'm going to go through all the trouble of wooing you, I need you to know it's true."

Quinn smiled. How did Rachel always know what she was thinking?

"So, are you prepared to be wooed?" Rachel grinned widely at her girlfriend.

"Rachel you wooed me the day you allowed me to kiss you."

"Only then? Damn, I've lost my mojo."

"Please never say that again?"

"What damn or mojo?"

"Rachel!"

"Can I say, damn Quinn, you're looking fine?" The brunette teased.

"Only if you mean it." Quinn smiled back. "Now is this you trying to woo me? Or do I have to wait awhile…"

She was cut off mid-sentence by Rachel's lips. They kissed passionately until they backed away from each other in need of air. Quinn was already breathing erratically just because Rachel was there with her, so now she had to struggle for breath. When she did, she spoke again. "I can't believe I never thought to shut you up that way."

Rachel playfully swatted at Quinn's arm. "Your loss."

"Definitely my loss."

Rachel put more space between them when she bent down and fiddled with the bag she brought with her. She was not looking at Quinn when she began talking. "I know you needed space but you called me and I knew I needed to do this. I only have a little while though since I have to catch a redeye flight. But I needed you to know that we are fine, we always will be. And I want you to take the time you need, here. I would join you, but you'd never let me. I got to Broadway Quinn, as it's been my dream and you always supported that, so I know you'll understand that I'm staying with the show in New York while you figure stuff out here in Ohio." She finally looked up to see Quinn's reaction.

"Rachel I never expected you to leave the show. Wait, you went on tonight didn't you? You can't jeopardize…"

"Quinn. I finished the show and then left right after. It's okay." Then she handed Quinn a sheet of paper.

"What's this?"

"You'll know once you read it." Rachel replied cheekily.

Quinn rolled her eyes, then looked down and scanned the paper. "The press release?" Rachel nodded, and urged her on. Quinn read it completely through…twice. "Rachel, you."

"Rachel Berry has just become happily engaged to the love of her life; her girlfriend since high school and the best friend she could ever hope to have. Quinn Fabray proposed following Rachel's opening night performance and the two are happily planning a November wedding. Rachel is willing to answer any questions regarding her relationship, however, respectfully asks you to allow Quinn to keep her privacy, and therefore her life, as it is." Rachel quoted verbatim. "Calls have been flooding Ashley's phone since this printed. I have been requested to do a few interviews and wanted to coordinate with you about how much we publicly want to share."

"I've always been fine with a public relationship with you Rachel. I can't help it; I just want to show you off to the world."

Rachel smiled. "Well, now that business is taken care of; let the wooing commence."

"This wasn't part of it?"

"Not by a long shot." She took out a blanket and spread it out on the ground. Quinn immediately sat down on it. "I'm glad I found you outside with your telescope because it makes the first part of what I have for you a little easier to explain." She pulls out another sheet of paper, and several small, well-worn notebooks. After she removed the items from the bag, she joined Quinn on the blanket. "Tell me again about the stars."

Quinn raised an eyebrow at her, "I thought you were doing the wooing?"

"Fine." Rachel huffed. "You told me about the constellations before. About how every star is part of a story, and how you loved the romantic stories that accompanied some of the stars. How they were up there for the whole world to see, and would be forever remembered."

Quinn smiled at how much Rachel remembered of their conversation. They had that conversation one day when they were just friends. The night she first stayed over at Rachel's house, they were sitting in the living room and Rachel had asked her to tell her something about herself that no one else knew. So Quinn told her about her love of the stars. She talked about her favorite legends and how romantic and dramatic every thing seemed to be. How love was so all consuming that it drove some people insane, or how it destroyed others and how few were lucky to have that true love that lasted ages and was forever remembered by the skies. She admitted to Rachel that she had always wished for something like that. Something so epic.

She was drawn from her trek down memory lane by the distant sound of a paper rustling. She looked to the distraction and saw Rachel holding something. "Can I show you something?"

"Of course Rachel."

Rachel stood up abruptly. Holding out her hand to help Quinn stand as well, and led the blonde to the telescope she had all but abandoned. Rachel studied one of the papers in her hand intently, and then peered into the lens. She looked back at her paper and then resituated the telescope a few feet over and facing the opposite direction. She looked into the lens one more time, before a smile overtook her features. She reached for Quinn's hand and pulled her to her. "Look through here." Quinn did as she was asked. "Off to the right, in the large cluster right there, I forgot what it's called. But just to the right, there are two stars. They seem like one large star because they are so close, but if you zoom in on it, you can see its two stars."

Quinn found the stars Rachel was talking about. She acknowledged that she found them with a nod. "Great. You see them. So, did you know that those two stars have the most amazingly epic story attached to them?"

Quinn looked up from the telescope and directly at Rachel. "No, I don't know it. Please tell me." Quinn was fascinated in learning something new about the sky that she loved so much.

"You see, they started out a bit like Romeo and Juliet. Star crossed lovers. They were enemies according to the world, but the world wasn't what mattered to them. They fought against all odds to survive what life had so far given them, but they were alone. They always were alone. Then, they finally let each other in. They fell in love so deeply that their struggles seemed to be worth it, you know why? It was all worth it, everything they went through, because it brought them together. And now not only were they not alone, but they were ready to take on anything else life decided to throw at them. They could achieve it all, as long as they stayed together. And that's what they did. They stayed together and in love forever. Forever in the stars. You see they are so close up there, because even now they can't bear to be apart."

Quinn was breathless. It was a wonderful story and Rachel told it with such emotion. "That's beautiful Rachel."

"It's the story of us, Quinn." Rachel whispered. "It's up there for everyone to see."

She handed a paper she had been fiddling with to Quinn, who took it but never took her eyes away from Rachel's. "I bought us those stars, and named them after us. Now even though we'll be living apart for awhile, we can look up and see how close we really are. How close we'll be forever."

With tears in her eyes, Quinn looked down at the paper in her hand; printed out receipt of the purchase, with the location of the stars and their names on it. "You bought us stars?" Quinn was incredulous.

"We'll receive a real certificate in the mail; it's not like its official or anything. NASA won't recognize those stars as Rachel and Quinn, but we have something for us, and something we can share with our kids when we tell them the epic story or lives."

"Consider me wooed, Rachel." She replied before claiming the brunette's lips.

They fell onto the blanket where she properly thanked her fiancée. They made love under the stars and it was remarkable and sensual and everything their epic romance has always been. When they were finished, they naturally ended up cuddled together in a loving embrace. As they held each other in the starlit sky, Rachel breached the silence with her words. "You told me you were scared and I think you were ashamed that you used that fear in the ways you did."

Quinn stiffened behind Rachel, but rather than becoming defensive she just held the brunette tighter against her own body. "Rachel?"

"Quinn, please let me finish." Rachel said firmly as she felt Quinn relax into her. "The notebooks I brought with me are my journals. I was reading them…while you were away. I needed something to occupy my time with and forced myself not to call you. Anyway, I wrote about you a lot. I was so deep in denial as well Quinn; it seems as if I kept trying to steal your boyfriends because I couldn't bear to have anyone else touching you. You see, I also lashed out in fear and I also hid who I was. But it's all there. Our story, told through my ranting. I'd like for you to read them. I want you to know what I was too scared to admit. Everything is in there. And don't worry, you'd think that I'd write about how awful you were and how much I hated you, but I assure you that you'd be surprised that that is hardly the case. I forgot I had them, until well, until now when I was frantically trying to spend a day and a half without you."

"We really are pathetic aren't we? That it has been so hard on both of us to stay away from each other. To stay mad at each other."

Rachel smiled. "I wouldn't say pathetic."

"What time do you have to leave?"

Rachel looked at her phone to see the time. "I have 20 more minutes."

Quinn sighed. "And when will I see you again?"

"I honestly don't know."

"But we're okay." It wasn't a question. She knew they'd be okay. They'd miss each other like crazy and it'd hurt like hell, but it was only for a while because soon they'd be married. "So I'll work on myself and plan our wedding and you work on being the star we all knew you'd be."

"About the wedding, I wanted to request we have orange roses along with our lilies and gardenias."

"Orange roses? Anything for you." Quinn smiled as she kissed the back of Rachel's head.

Rachel turned to face the blonde, and they went back to kissing. They made love again until Rachel's alarm buzzed and she had to leave. She drove Quinn home and went to the airport. Though leaving was hard, she knew that coming was worth it.

Quinn walked into the house well after midnight. Judy was waiting up for her, though she was no longer worried just curious. "How'd it go?"

"She bought two stars and named them after us." Quinn replied dreamily.

Judy looked at her daughter knowingly. "So that well, then."

Quinn raised an eyebrow and a dark smirk appeared on her face. "Oh, better than you could imagine."

Judy blushed so darkly that Quinn chuckled in delight. "I love you mom, goodnight." Quinn disappeared up the stairs.

When she got to her bedroom she immediately noticed that something was different. "Mom!"

Judy came bouncing up the stairs and stopped in the doorway, with a smile on her face. "Before she left to get you, she handed me a piece of paper. She told me I had to get black paint and write that on your wall. So I did."

Quinn's smile widened as tears welled in her eyes. Rachel has complimented her everyday for the last nearly 7 years and tonight was not the exception. However, she never thought she'd get complimented via her wall but she had long ago stopped trying to predict what Rachel Berry would do.

"**I want you and your beautiful soul"**

**I can't wait to marry you…**

**A/N: I was happy with how this turned out, but it's your opinion that counts. So what do you think?**

**Also the wedding will be coming 2 chapters from now :)**

**Story of Us by Taylor Swift**

**Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney**


	7. Stars Align

**A/N: Those who felt like Quinn should now try to woo Rachel, this chapter is for you. Smut. **

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I still do not own Glee :(**

**I don't own Ryan Seacrest either.**

**Stars Aligned**

"You've been here for almost a week and I'm still sane and you're still alive. What the hell did that munchkin say to you?" Santana asked Quinn after she put Donnie down for a nap.

"You've all said pretty much the same thing to me. I'm an amazing person who doesn't have to feel like I don't measure up because none of you are keeping score."

"Damn, we're smart."

"She also fucked me so fantastically as we orgasmed under the stars."

"Sorry I asked."

"Seriously S. Every time we're together, I still…"

"You can stop, okay. I get it. It's your business."

Quinn grinned after accomplishing her goal of flustering the Latina. "You lost your edge San, it used to be that no one could make you blush."

"And you used to be the prude who was president of the Chastity Club."

"Touche."

"If I ask how the wedding planning is going, will you make me regret it?"

"I called the caterer, the florists and I booked our church."

"Church, huh? No synagogue."

"Rachel is half Jewish, she okayed the church. She's asking her Rabbi to say a few words for us but other than that it'll be a pastor. A female one actually, I had to go looking for churches who would marry us. It's just a ceremony anyway, we'll have to get the marriage license it New York."

"So, no cold feet yet?"

"My feet are fine, S. I can't tell you how much I want this."

"And did you sort your shit out?"

"I'll always be a work in progress, but for the most part. Yes."

"I'm proud of you, Q. And I love you."

"I love you too."

"So, what are you waiting for? Why haven't you gone to get your girl?"

"I have a couple more things to finalize here. Don't worry; no one wants to get back more than me."

"Except maybe me. You're cramping our style."

"Really? That isn't what you said on Tuesday when you asked me to take Donnie to the park so you and Brittany could have some mad, hot sex. I think those were the exact words you used too."

"That was Tuesday. So unless you're gonna make yourself useful like that again, then get your scrawny ass back to your woman."

"You know, after I left from babysitting for you…I had to call Rachel. We hadn't had phone sex in ages and…"

"Enough! Be gone, you horny bitch." Santana said with a smirk. "But could you stay here an hour or so, while I go find Brittany."

Quinn laughed. "Only if you promise to ride her hard."

"Ahhh, God I hate what Berry has done to you!" She squawked as she playfully made a show of sticking her fingers in her ears. "But seriously Q." She said as she removed her hands from her ears and walked toward her friend. "I love seeing you so happy. You deserve it."

"Thanks." They hugged. "Now go find your girl."

"Aye, aye Captain." She said as she saluted the blonde and then turned and walked out the door.

**Flashback (Last Tuesday night)**

Quinn had finished with the wedding stuff that she was able to take care of on her own. After she finished, she settled in her old bed and started reading Rachel's journals. The more she read, the more she fell in love with the girl. She was currently halfway through junior year.

She was surprised to read how the girl never wrote one cruel thing about her; not even when she was complaining about the "_absolutely gorgeous blonde cheerleader who never talked to her."_ And how _"stunning Quinn looked today in her yellow sundress, she was wearing a cardigan that matched her eyes"_ was written instead of how she had done something cruel to the girl.

Quinn especially loved reading about when Rachel first saw her.

_September 2008_

_Today was my first day in High school and only one memorable _

_thing happened today. I was singing in the auditorium_

_prior to first period when a blonde angel appeared_

_in the doorway. At least, that's what I thought when_

_I saw her. She really is the most breathtakingly _

_beautiful girl I have ever seen. She has long golden hair_

_flowing past her shoulders and her eyes._

_In all my life, I probably will never see eyes like that again._

_It's like you can see her soul, if she would let you _

_stare into them long enough._

_I wish she would let me. _

Quinn realized that Rachel was probably further in denial than she had ever been. Seriously how can you write something like that and _not_ know that you were interested in someone? Or maybe because she was Rachel 'the loser' Berry, she never entertained the possibility of a romantic relationship with high school royalty. She always asked to be friends, never letting herself hope for more perhaps.

As she read Rachel's words, and learned about every little facet of the girl; from her hopes and fears to her silly ramblings about what subjects she liked and what teachers she hated. She especially was interested when Rachel admitted that when she thought she'd lose her voice and she told everyone that was her greatest fear, she actually feared that _"I will have nothing left to offer them in glee and then I will be back to having no friends. People think I'm in glee because of my dreams for Broadway and because I love to sing and dance. But that is only partially true. I need glee because; what am I without it?"_

There were so many pages that made Quinn cry for the girl. When she read the stupid things Finn said to her or how she was considering sleeping with Jesse because she _"needed to feel what it felt like to be loved like that. Even if she knew it wouldn't be true"_ she felt like ripping her hair out. Not only out of jealously but absolute stomach churning rage for how they mistreated her and how they made the brunette feel so broken.

She loved reading the journal from senior year, when they were together. She learned how Rachel had fallen so hard for her after she and Noah sang the song to her in glee. But she had fallen before that, when Quinn showed up at her house to see how she was doing. When she told her about the glass with the gold star on it and that she drank water when she was sad. Rachel told Quinn when they got together, that she'd only ever drink water out of that glass when she was sad. Since she had been together with Rachel, she only once drank out of that star glass and that was when everyone went to Noah's for dinner to see Beth. It was still hard for her to be around Shelby at that time.

The thing that Quinn learned from reading Rachel's journals was that she loved the girl; flaws and all. Fears, baggage, damage. No matter what, she whole heartedly loved the girl without conditions. That was when Quinn realized why Rachel gave her the books in the first place. Rachel already loved Quinn like that. She knew all about Quinn and she was still here. She had never abandoned her. She has been hers since the day Quinn sang to her and she will be hers every day from now until the end of time. In this life and the next, beyond forever. They are stars in the sky after all. And it will never get better than that.

Quinn wasn't broken beyond repair. She was human. She came home to fix herself and realized that it was wholly unnecessary. The other thing she learned was that she could survive on her own. It hurt like hell to be away from Rachel, but it was possible. She needed to know that. She needed to not be so dependent on the girl. It wasn't that she intended on ever leaving Rachel, but that if she had to survive without her she could. What that meant was that every day of their lives they chose each other. They didn't need to be together, they wanted to be. That was an important lesson she learned from their time apart.

She looked at her clock. Quinn babysat for Santana and Brittany all afternoon, so they could have some sexy time, and that really made her miss Rachel. Though it was late, she needed to hear her brunette's voice. Rachel's normal "compliment of the day" texts weren't enough for her. As she called the number, she prayed Rachel wouldn't already be asleep.

"Hey you." Was Rachel's answer after the first ring. Quinn smiled into the receiver.

"I miss you." She spoke without thinking, so she decided to add, "How was the show?"

"Amazing. The reviews are going well too. And I have my interview with Ryan Seacrest tomorrow. Should I tell him about your tattoo?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"I know. How are the wedding plans coming?"

"Caterer is booked. We'll have a vegan dish and a chicken option. I thought we could wait and go cake testing together. The church is booked. The flowers are ordered, great choice on the orange roses. Also, Santana, Brittany and I are going dress shopping on Thursday. You and I will have to go over a guest list together. I'd like to keep it small, how about you?"

"I prefer small. I want it to be those who mean everything to me; I don't need anyone else there."

"Can you think of anything else?"

"Not off-hand."

Quinn was silent for a few moments before she decided to be honest. "I was looking at the sky tonight; it makes me miss you more."

"I feel the same way. I have a better appreciation for the stars now."

"I'm sure you do." Quinn chuckled.

"Hey, Quinn. You remember when I was off at college and we had to go so long before we saw each other?"

"I remember."

"Do you remember what we did what when were so far apart?"

"I do."

"I want you here with me, and I am thinking about you."

Quinn moaned, she knew what was coming next.

"If I tell you what I want to do to you, will you come for me?

"Oh…God." Quinn let out involuntarily.

"I'm touching myself right now, Quinn, and I'm already dripping wet. My fingers slip inside so easily."

Quinn was already bringing her hand down to her center. She slipped her pants and underwear off and began to work to release the pressure that was building between her legs. She was pumping in and out as quickly as she could; she had to put Rachel on speaker so she could better hear her.

"God, Quinn. If I were there with you right now, I'd been nibbling your nipples, because I'm sure they're already hard. And then with my right hand, I'd make my way down into your folds. You'd be so wet, so wet for me that I wouldn't be able to control myself. I'm kissing down your body, and when I reach where my hand is, I pull my soaked fingers out of you and lick them off one by one. Sucking on the longest one, just because I love how you're watching me do it. And without warning I am inside of you again. But it's my tongue this time…"

Quinn's moans are nearly drowning out Rachel's words. She is working her fingers so furiously she can't move fast enough; Rachel's nearly brought her to the edge. Just a little more. "Rachel, I need you to tell me how hard you want to fuck me."

"I'm fucking you harder than I ever have, Quinn. My tongue, can you imagine it working its way around your walls. I am so deep that I'm putting pressure on your clit. That's when I realize I've neglected it. I start to suck on it, God you taste so good."

"Rachel!" Quinn screamed as the sweet release coursed through her body. She kept her own fingers inside, wishing they were Rachel's. As her juices soaked her fingers, and her body trembled she heard Rachel's moans through the phone.

"God Quinn, I'm coming just from hearing you do it. I just need a little more…"

"Rach, Baby. I'm kissing your pussy softly with wet open mouthed kisses until I reach your center. I want to lick your clit, so I do. The entire length if it, as slowly as I can. When I'm finished, I'm almost over the edge just because of the taste of you on my tongue. I need more, I always need more. I am sucking on your clit, playing with the lips as if they could kiss me back. And then I go all the way inside of you. As hard and as fast as I can. And I…"

"Oh….God, Quinnnnn!"

Quinn's fingers were still inside her and they twitched involuntarily when Rachel called out her name. She loved the sound of her name on the brunette's lips. She loved everything about the girl.

They fell asleep with their phones still on.

**Present Day (Friday)**

Rachel had nothing to do this afternoon. She was finished with all the interviews and she didn't have a show until the evening. These last few days had been hard on her. Sure she had a lot to occupy her mind, but it was never far away from Quinn. It scared her how much she needed the girl sometimes.

The last time she spoke to Quinn on the phone, she sounded…freer that she had ever heard her. Rachel was glad that Quinn was happy. She wished she were with her, but the fact that Quinn seemed truly happy and free made up for the fact that they were currently apart. She had already sent Quinn her daily text.

**I love the way you know everything about me,**

**and love me anyway.**

She had yet to hear back from her fiancée. Normally the response was instant. She tried not to read too much into it, but it was hard not to. She was brought out of her worrying thoughts by the sound of a piano playing outside her window. She walked to the window to see what was going on and she saw Quinn standing on the sidewalk with a keyboard. She had a speaker hooked up so the sound would amplify and she had a microphone attached to the keyboard and situated so that it was level with where her mouth would be.

"Quinn Fabray? What are you doing out there? It's the middle of the afternoon and it's New York City!"

"I came back for you. I need to be with you."

"Okay, then get your perfect ass up here and be with me."

"First I have something I have to do."

Rachel sighed. She tried to be annoyed with the blonde and even a bit concerned. But she couldn't stay that way because she was so ecstatic to see her. "At least let me come down there with you."

"Rachel Barbara Berry! Let me woo you goddammit."

"Fine." Rachel said with a smile. "Woo away."

The music started but it was a tune that Rachel didn't recognize. Then Quinn's words were amplified for the entire neighborhood to hear, but she was only singing to Rachel.

"**I love the way that you make me feel.**

**I was broken and shattered, you helped me heal.**

**You taught me how to love by loving me**

**There's nothing I wouldn't give**

**I'd do anything for you,**

**You showed me how to live.**

**I can't believe how hard**

**It is sometimes**

**When you're not here-**

**You're only on my mind**

**But look at how the stars aligned.**

**Forever isn't enough for me**

**The way you love me sets me free**

**I thought I loved you**

**But that was yesterday.**

**The way I feel for you,**

**Runs deeper that the words I say.**

**I can't believe how hard**

**It is sometimes**

**When you're not here-**

**You're only on my mind**

**But look at how the stars aligned.**

**Love at first sight wasn't enough for us**

**We tried to fight it till it got the best of us**

**Oh just look at how the stars aligned.**

**We never stood a chance against**

**How that stars aligned.**

**They aligned just for us."**

Quinn never took her eyes off of Rachel; she could see that the brunette was crying. She suddenly became aware that they weren't alone when the street around her broke out in applause. There was a large crowd of people, camera phones recording the serenade. When she looked down, she saw that someone had taken off their hat and people had thrown money in it. She vaguely heard the calls of some guys yelling, "well aren't you gonna go get your girl?"

Rachel waited impatiently for Quinn to come through their front door. She let the blonde set her keyboard down and jumped her as soon as she did. "That was amazing Quinn, I think we just found the song for our first dance at our…"

Quinn had waited long enough to claim what was hers, she was shoving Rachel into their bedroom but they didn't make it past the couch. Their clothes shed along the way. And when Quinn's fingers finally made it inside Rachel's slick, moist center she knew she was home.

**A/N: Up next is the wedding and the wedding night…**

**Just thought I'd tide you over until then, hope it was successful :)**

**For those who have read "I'll say my piece" how has this sequel measured up? I am writing it by request from you and I hope I'm doing it justice.**

**I wrote these lyrics specifically for this fic. It is Quinn and Rachel's story. Let me know what you think of them. Thanks.**

**Stars align by me**


	8. From This Moment

**A/N: Here come the Brides! Oh, and lots of SMUT. So 'M' for sure. Just so you know :)**

**Disclaimer: If I did own glee this is how it would go… **

**I also don't own any music mentioned.**

**From This Moment**

"**From this moment, life has begun…**

**From this moment, I have been blessed.**

**I live only, for your happiness."**

Two weeks before their big day, Quinn and Rachel received a surprise visit from Santana and Brittany. They flew to New York to throw the girls a surprise bachelorette party. Rachel was excited to see them, but Quinn was a little nervous about their presence (and rightfully so). As soon as they started pulling out the very risqué party games, Quinn began to rethink her decision to have them as friends. She was mortified.

Rachel was amused at Quinn's reaction to Brittany and Santana's games. Sure they were a bit…racy and quite revealing but it was all in good fun. Besides, she and Quinn had a _very _healthy sex life, so she didn't understand why Quinn was acting like such a…prude. Quinn, meanwhile, assumed that Santana was out for revenge because of how she left her a few months ago. She made sure to fluster her and rile her up and this was simply payback. She hated the girl for it, but she also sort of respected her for it too.

The humiliating games were finally over with and now they just had to open some gifts. Quinn should have known better. As she opened the gifts, she found sex toy after sex toy. And handicuffs? Why the hell would she need a whip? Fuck you, Santana. She buried her head behind her hands as she finally opened her last gift. She had stopped even looking at them ages ago, and her face still hadn't lost its bright red glow. As she was about to discretely slip the last toy back into its gift bag, Rachel squealed in delight.

"Oh my god! Quinn, I have been wanting to try one of those!" She leapt from her seat and grabbed the box out of Quinn's wavering hands, just to get a better look at it.

"You…you, what?" The blonde whispered. "How do you even know…?"

Quinn was not only mortified, flustered and confused but she was strangely turned on. Rachel knew about the toy and was excited to use it, how bad could it really be? The red tint faded from her face as her eyes began to darken.

Santana was amused at the interactions between Rachel and Quinn. She always knew Rachel would by a little spitfire in the sack. It made her certain that they got the tiny brunette the perfect gift…

"Rachel, that is one of my favorites too." Brittany beamed, glad that her friends liked their gifts. "But if Quinn doesn't want to use it, I would be more than happy to…"

"Don't even finish that sentence Brit." Quinn warned with venom. "I love you like a sister, but if you finish what you were about to say; so help me god."

Rachel chuckled. Santana smirked at Quinn's possessiveness. Santana was a bit jealous too, but the idea of Rachel and Brittany-well she had to admit that it was just hot.

"I thank you for the offer Brittany, but believe me I have become well versed on knowing how to sufficiently pleasure myself. And if Quinn would rather just watch, then…" She was cut off by Quinn's tongue in her mouth. The girl kissed her so passionately; she couldn't do much more than react as her tongue danced with Quinn's. Quinn was definitely striving for dominance, and Rachel was more than willing to allow her to have it. She moaned loudly into the kiss as her hands made their away underneath Quinn's shirt and onto her firm and braless breasts.

"This is the best bachelorette party ever!" Brittany gushed from across the room, causing the girls to fly apart; they were panting loudly.

"Don't stop on our account, I was enjoying the show." Santana quipped.

Quinn licked her now swollen lips, as she found her chair and sat down in silence. Rachel followed suit and as soon as she was sitting down, the door bell rang.

"Yay, Rachel's present is here!" Brittany announced as she clasped her hands together in excitement.

"If that's a stripper, I will kill you both while you sleep." Quinn threatened.

"Oh, Quinn. It's so much better than that." Santana replied with the most devious smile Quinn had ever seen, and then stood to answer the door.

The Latina was followed into the living room by a tall red head. The girl was absolutely stunning. And she was carrying two black cases that had Quinn terrified about what could be inside.

"Girls. This is Amanda. She's a pole dancer, and she is here to give us all a few lessons." Santana introduced that girl with a smirk in Quinn's direction before sitting down. Quinn's eyes were wide yet fully blown and her mouth went dry.

Amanda said her hellos before getting to work setting up the pole in the center of the living room. Finally, Quinn was able to find her words and use them. "Santana I hate you. You can't be serious right now; there is no way I am doing this!"

"I am!" Brittany announced.

"Me too, Quinn. It'll be fun and according to my research it is quite good exercise."

"Your research Rachel? You research sex toys and pole dancing?"

"I didn't hear you complaining about my research when it was about having multiple orgasms."

Santana snorted.

"Besides, I did it for us. We have had sex in so many places and in how many positions. I thought it'd be nice to expand our horizons. If I can find a new way to satisfy you Quinn that with rock your world and I also happen to find exciting, are you really going to complain about it?"

Everyone in the room was silent as they focused their attention on Quinn's answer. "No complaints about our sex life Rachel, ever. But I am not dancing on a pole. You are more than free to do so."

"Okay, then. Since Blondie here is out, why don't I give the rest of you the tutorial?" Amanda offered.

Quinn watched as her friends learned to pole dance, and she hated to admit it but it was hot as hell. She bit back the moans as he clenched her bottom lip shut with her teeth. She was becoming increasingly uncomfortable, so she continuously shifted in her seat. Her panties were soaked through and she was throbbing with a pressure deep inside her as it rested at her core. She needed release very soon and she'd do it with an audience if necessary. Because Rachel gyrating on that pole was far too much to handle.

She couldn't take it anymore; she abruptly left the room with Rachel on her heels.

"They are so going to fuck each other right now, aren't they?" Amanda said into the awkward silence.

"Ya, they're kind of like hormonal teenagers still." Santana explained.

"Except hotter." Brittany added.

"Hey, you brought the extra pole I asked for, right? Because I am so giving it to Rachel." Santana smirked; it darkened when she heard the loud moans and wild screams coming from the next room.

The three girls stood around awkwardly as they heard the bed squeaking and consistently slamming against the wall.

Amanda cleared her throat. "Well, if you pay me for the extra pole, I'm gonna head out of here. I think my job is done."

Santana slipped the girl some money and led her out the door. As soon as she shut it she heard a very distinctive Quinn screaming, "FUCK! Harder, Rach…oh Fuuuuck!"

The bed stopped rattling against the wall.

"Well, San. We are definitely going to have to go back to our hotel room and relive that. That was hot."

"Fucking hot, B."

**00000000000000**

Their wedding day finally arrived. They had gotten back to Lima three nights ago and forced themselves to remain in separate houses at night. Quinn stayed in her own bedroom, while Rachel was at her old home. They were far from virginal but wanted their wedding night to be special.

Brittany, Santana and Quinn all got ready together. Their bridesmaid dresses were a coral color and both girls knew they looked smokin' in them. Quinn had a classically beautiful white gown that made her look like the royalty she was in high school. She was elegant.

Judy knocked on Quinn's bedroom door. "Come in." Quinn called. She turned to see her mom and saw that she had tears in her eyes.

"Mom! You can't cry or else I'll cry." Quinn pleaded.

"Sorry, it's just. You're beautiful Quinn. And no body on Earth deserves to be as happy as you do. And you look _so _happy."

"I am Mom. I've been pretty much waiting for this day for seven years."

Santana and Brittany quietly excused themselves giving the Fabray women some privacy.

"I brought you some earrings to wear, they'll match the dress. They're diamonds, and they were my mother's. I want you to have them, and if you have a beautiful daughter with Rachel I would love for you to pass them on to her on her wedding day."

Quinn's eyes watered and she let the tears fall freely. "I'd be honored to wear them Mom. And to share them with my children."

The two blondes embraced in a very emotional hug, before Judy helped Quinn touch up her make-up.

**000000000**

Across town, Rachel had just finished putting her dress on. She never told Quinn, but she had Kurt design it for her and it was nothing short of remarkable. It hugged her in all the right places and its length fell to the floor. It wasn't a pure white, like Quinn's; it had a slight creamy color to it that complimented her skin tone.

She had her long brown hair styled in a sexy up-do, also courtesy of Kurt. And by her right ear, he had pinned a gardenia. She looked stunning. Kurt finished her make-up and allowed her dads to come in and see her.

"Wow, honey. Quinn is one lucky girl." Michael breathed out in awe of his daughter's appearance. He was never more proud of her than he was today, and he told her that.

"Yes, sweetheart. You look absolutely beautiful." Jeremiah replied.

"Thanks, Daddy and Dad." Rachel took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I will not cry, Kurt said he'd kill me if I did."

The men chuckled. "And I'm sure he meant it." Michael quipped.

"Oh I know he did."

They were silent for several minutes. "I'm getting married today. And all I can think about is how it'll be forever and well, sometimes forever doesn't seem long enough."

"It never does kiddo." Jeremiah confessed.

There was another knock on the door, as Shelby stuck her head in. "Can I come in?"

The men smiled at the older brunette and nodded. Then they kissed their daughter, and left the room.

"Honey, you look…"

"Thanks, Shelby."

"Rachel I may have missed a lot when you were growing up, but right now; sharing this day with you, I have dreamed about this day since I knew you were…you."

"I never let myself dream about a big epic romance, my dreams were always far more practical and professional."

"When did you start dreaming of happily ever after?"

"When Quinn sang to me in glee and laid her heart on the line. I knew that if she could believe in us, then it was safe to dream."

"She's amazing, Rachel. You did good."

"I know. I still can't believe how lucky I am to have her in my life in any capacity let alone as my wife."

"I'm betting she feels the exact same way."

Rachel beamed at Shelby's words.

"Rachel, honey. I came in to give you this." Shelby held out a beautiful silver necklace with two conjoined stars on it. "I know what they mean to the both of you."

"Mom! It's beautiful. Quinn will love it." She touched the stars gently with her fingertips after Shelby slipped it around her neck.

**00000000000**

The ceremony itself was rather small. Their friends from glee and selected family were the only guests. Quinn stood at the front of the altar as the music started to play. She had asked her old friend and mentor, Nicole, to play piano for the service.

Beth was chosen to be the flower girl, and little baby Donald was the ring bearer. Beth pulled the boy in a wagon, as she dropped rose petals sporadically down the aisle. As Puck and Santana, Kurt and Brittany, Rachel and her dads stood at the back of the church, Noah pouted. "I still can't believe you didn't let me throw a bachelorette party for you, Rach. It would have been outstanding, and…"

"Noah, we hadn't planned on Santana and Brittany throwing us one either and as…memorable as that was, I don't think we could have handled another one." Rachel had to hide the smirk when she heard Santana scoff at her pausing before the word 'memorable.'

"Ok. Fine, but you have to let me videotape your kiss. You owe me!"

"Noah Puckerman, you will do no such thing!" Michael scolded.

Puck looked properly reprimanded as he just realized that Rachel's fathers were with them.

When Beth and Donald were cleared out of the way, Kurt and Brittany began walking down the aisle, followed by Santana and Puck. When the four were properly situated beside Quinn, the Wedding March music began to play as the guests stood and turned to see Rachel and her Dad's walking down the aisle.

Quinn's breath caught in her throat when she saw Rachel walking toward her looking more beautiful than she had ever imagined. Her smile was so wide that it threatened to split her face in half.

Rachel focused on Quinn all the way down the aisle. When she saw the way Quinn was looking at her, she knew without a doubt that the blonde was simply mirroring her own reaction. Her girl was stunning, and Rachel and to remind herself to breathe.

When Rachel took her place after her fathers properly "gave" her away, her hand immediately found Quinn's as they effortlessly laced together. Their pastor began the ceremony, first smiling at the brides before beginning with a story. "We're all here today to witness the declaration of love between these two wonderful women. A love that took root years ago and has continued to blossom every day since." She addressed the girls specifically. "As you exchange your vows today, please hear the promises you're making to each other. Marriage is not about whether you love someone today, there is no doubt in any of our minds how much the two of you love each other, but instead the marriage vow to love and cherish is a vow that you make each and every morning you wake up. You are not professing your love just for today, but for every day of your lives. You reaffirm that vow each morning when you wake up together, and every night when you fall asleep."

Rachel and Quinn looked into each other's eyes, silently vowing to do just that. To remain in love forever.

"Now, prior to the ceremony I asked Rachel and Quinn to write a love letter to each other. I wanted them to write what they loved about the other, why they were in love and what they hoped their future together would entail. I had them seal their letters in an envelope with the name of the girl it was written to on it. Both did so, and I have the sealed envelopes here. They were not allowed to read each other's words and no one else was supposed to read them either." She handed the envelopes to the girls who each took the one they wrote. Then she pulled out a box. "Inside this box is a bottle of wine. I will now ask that each of you place your letters inside." The girls did as they were told, and then she sealed the box.

"I ask that you keep this box sealed as it is now, and not to open it until your 5th anniversary. When you do so, open the bottle of wine, share it and celebrate by reading the letters you wrote each other."

Quinn and Rachel smiled at each other, thinking of that day in the not too distant future.

"The only time this box may be opened prior to that day, is if you girls are going through a difficult time in your marriage. Every marriage is work; that is why you have to reaffirm your vows everyday. But if you are having problems, before you do anything rash, you are to open this box. Pour a glass of wine, retire into separate rooms and read the letter _you _wrote. Remind yourself why you love the person. How you fell in love with that person and why you wanted to be with her and the future you hoped for with her."

The girls smiled and nodded.

"Now that you are aware of the reasons you love each other, it is time for you to recite your vows to each other. These vows are a promise to God and to each other, and they are promises that are not to be taken lightly. Now repeat after me…"

**00000000000**

They exchanged their vows, heard Rachel's Rabbi say a few words on their behalf, shared their first kiss and now they are married. Quinn was still trying to fathom what it meant, she was Rachel's wife. Rachel was her wife! Rachel kept looking at Quinn throughout the evening, in disbelief that it was real. Her dreams had all come true.

Right before dinner, the time had come for the wedding party to make their speeches. Kurt had asked to go first.

"Now most of you know that Rachel and I didn't get along at first. We were in competition for almost everything. Well, until Quinn. Girl, as much as I love you, I'm sorry but you are not my type." He smiled, the girls grinned knowingly. "But when we got over all that pettiness, I realized that Rachel was the most amazing person I had ever met. She has a heart even bigger than her talent. And I know without a doubt that the big ole heart of hers only ever beat for the beautiful and compassionate and romantic blonde sitting beside her. And no, I don't mean Brittany." He paused as chuckles erupted through the room. "So, I am proud to see you two finally tie the knot, because you've basically been married for the last 7 years anyway."

He walked over and hugged each of the girls. Brittany stood up and spoke next. "I think that maybe Kurt did mean me, because Rachel and I have a connection. Don't we Rach?" Quinn quirked an eyebrow. "We have a connection because we both understand what it is like to love amazing girls who seem to forget sometimes how wonderful they truly are. And although it is fun to show them." Santana and Quinn coughed loudly. Rachel just giggled. "It can be a daunting task to always try so hard. Sometimes it's nice to be wooed, you know? Q, you deserve Rachel and everything you ever wanted. Let her woo you if she wants to but sometimes just take charge and…"

"Okay, Brittany. Thank you!" Santana said as she joined her wife and took the microphone from her hand. "Q, I have never seen you so happy in all the years I've known you. Sure you were happy the last 7 years, but today…you're glowing. Berry, Rachel. As much as I always hated to admit it, you are amazingly perfect for Quinn and she levels out your crazy- except, well during that bachelorette party a few weeks ago…" The girls' faces turned beet red. Judy and Shelby noticed this and raised an eyebrow. Michael and Jeremiah pretended like they didn't hear what was being said…without being said. "Anyway, you're about as hot as me and Britts. So, ya, I totally approve."

Puck spoke last. "I'll make this short and sweet. I love you both and always sort of wished that I could have ended up with at least one of you. But since you're a packaged deal, maybe…."

"NO!" Rachel and Quinn yelled together.

"Fine. But Rach, you still owe me for the whole party thing and I will find a way for you to make it up to me. In the meantime, keep doing what you're doing and if you ever find yourselves in the mood to take a few pictures….ooh, or video…."

The microphone was disconnected by a very stern looking Michael Berry. Puck retreating back to the table with his head hung low.

**000000000000**

Their first dance as a married couple was to Quinn's song, "Stars Align." They slowly made circles around the dance floor as they whispered softly to each other. They spoke without breaking eye contact. "I've waited to be alone with you all day." Quinn smiled.

"Me too, and it was worth it. You are beautiful Quinn, even more so today."

"Thank you Rach, as are you. I love the necklace."

"Shelby gave it to me; she bought it knowing what it'd mean to us."

"My mom gave me the earrings I'm wearing; she said to pass them on to our daughter on her wedding day."

"That's an amazing thought."

"Today is only the beginning of forever, Rachel."

"And what a beautiful beginning it is."

They shared a kiss, it was chaste yet open mouthed and it brought with it promises of their future together and the desire to express their love…tonight. And both were pretty sure Puck recorded it.

After their dance, Rachel's dads joined them. Jeremiah and Rachel danced to the father daughter dance while Michael and Quinn danced beside them. Halfway through the song, they switched. After the father daughter dance, Shelby and Judy came out to dance with their daughters. And when the required dances were finished, Rachel sat down and watched as Quinn danced with Beth. Before the dance finished, the girls pulled the brunette back up to join them.

The party lasted well into the morning. They had the time of their lives with their friends and family. They shared laughs and tears, and reminisced about all they had been through together over the last several years. And as they said their 'thank yous' and their 'good byes,' the newlyweds hurried to their hotel room but could hardly get to it fast enough.

Once inside the room, they were surprised to see it lit up with white Christmas lights, soft music playing and a bottle of wine chilling on the desk. They looked at each other in awe. "Who?" Rachel asked.

"It had to be Brittany and Santana; they're the only ones who knew what we did for our first date. Because they helped me set it up."

"The music playing, it's the playlist you had playing that night. We danced to this song." Rachel marveled.

"**They say you're not really somebody**

**Until somebody else loves you**

**Well I am waiting to make somebody, somebody…"**

They bypassed the wine as they attacked each other. Their kisses started off slow, both content, while building in their intensity. They helped each other out of their dresses delicately, and as soon as their naked skin was fully exposed all plans of taking it slow were completely forgotten. It was pure desire that overtook them; they hadn't shared a bed in three long nights. No phone sex either. It was pure torture.

Quinn pushed them backwards until they were on the bed, and she wasted no time in straddling Rachel. She pinned the girl's hands to the bed with her own as she kissed the girl's lips thoroughly. Deepening the kiss instantly. As soon as she was breathless from kissing, she pulled away. Then she leaned back toward Rachel and kissed her neck, before sucking it. She made sure to mark her. She was hers forever, officially now. She needed to physically claim every inch of the girl. So she did, she worked her way down Rachel's neck, marking her collarbone. With each new mark, Rachel moaned her name. Quinn smirked, deepening the pressure.

Rachel struggled to free her hands from Quinn's hold, but the girl was adamant about holding her down. "Quinn, I need to touch you."

"You will, but I wanna go first. I want you to not worry about anything but me pleasuring you. Okay?"

"Fuck, Quinn." Rachel breathed out. How could she argue with that? She submitted to Quinn; giving herself fully to the girl. "I'm yours then, Quinn. Take me now."

Quinn moaned when she heard how huskily Rachel demanded to be taken. And she immediately did what the girl told her to. She licked her way down to Rachel's breasts. Circling the left nipple with her tongue, eliciting a moan as Rachel's body thrust itself up toward hers. She took the hardened nipple between her teeth, and tugged gently. Rachel practically screamed in ecstasy. Quinn knew that she was getting Rachel worked up, but she wasn't ready to relinquish control yet. She turned her attention to Rachel's neglected breast, repeating the action that brought out the cry from her wife.

After releasing Rachel's breast from her mouth, she placed opened mouthed kisses down the stomach. As she repositioned her body, she had to stop holding down Rachel's hands. She needed use of her own hands soon. Her mouth was now between Rachel's legs, lapping up the moisture with her tongue. She couldn't help how wet she was becoming; she ached for release and knew Rachel's body was aching too. She kissed Rachel's clit, before removing her mouth from the girl's wet pussy.

She repositioned herself so she was straddling her girl again and started rocking their cores together. Their juices were spilling onto each other's center as they both let out a rapturous moan. She crashed them together harder and faster before shoving three fingers inside of Rachel. "OH, FUCK!" Was Rachel's labored reply. Suddenly, she couldn't take being submissive any longer. Her hand quickly made its way down to Quinn's wet center. Quinn stopped rocking and allowed Rachel's fingers to have access inside of her. As soon as they were in, she began to ride Rachel's hand as hard and as fast as she could. Thrusting her own fingers further inside Rachel with each movement.

With their bodies moving in unison and their fingers thrusting frantically, they screamed each other's name as they erupted from within. Pleasure coursed through their bodies, as they rode out their climax. Quinn collapsed onto Rachel when they were finished; their juices mixing all over the sheets and their fingers still deep inside. Quinn pulled hers out of Rachel and rolled onto her back on the bed beside the brunette. Rachel brought her fingers out from within Quinn's now relaxed but deliciously wet walls.

They panted, trying to regain their breathing. "You lasted longer without touching me than I thought you would."

"Well, when it's my turn, we'll see how long you can go without touching me." Rachel moaned.

Quinn's eyes went wide. Not touching Rachel? Yeah, that'd be impossible. She felt the bed move from beside her. "Rach?"

"Ready to try out some of the toys Santana and Brittany gave us? I, for one, am excited to show you how to use them."

Quinn stopped breathing. Dominant Rachel was so fucking hot. Maybe she wouldn't be able to stop herself from touching the girl, but she sure could let the girl have her way with her. As Rachel went to prepare, she couldn't help thinking that _'yes, she has this to look forward to for the rest of her life.'_ A smile full of contentment swept her face as her eyes grew impossibly darker at the thought of Rachel pleasuring her.

They made love, had sex, and fucked each other all night long. And after they woke up in the morning, with sex toys strewn around the room and the smell of passion in the air, they did it all over again. And again…

**A/N: Well they're married! I hope it was worth the wait. There is only one more chapter now; you'll get to see their kids :) **

**As always thank you for reading. I really am blown away by your overwhelming support for both of these stories. It has been a fun ride, that I personally have enjoyed every step of the way. And your reviews tell me that you feel the same way…**

**A special thanks again to srortiz87 for suggesting the bachelorette party idea, I ran with it and hope you liked it. **

**Any Brittana fans out there? I don't usually write for them, so I hope I did fine by you guys. They were fun to write in this, just wondering if you were pleased with how they were portrayed or if I should do something different with them next time?**

**From This Moment by Shania Twain and Bryan White**

**Are We There Yet? By Ingrid Michaelson**


	9. This Is Your Song

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, West Side Story, Spring Awakening, Star Wars or any music mentioned.**

**This Is Your Song**

**(Epilogue)**

One year into their marriage, they decided to start working on a family. Rachel had thus far been successful on Broadway, winning her first Tony as Maria in West Side Story. She was getting ready to star in Spring Awakening and just about to announce the release of her first CD. Quinn was continuously successful with her song writing. She had sold three of her songs to movie producers to be featured in soundtracks to their films.

Quinn had volunteered to carry their first child. She was nervous about going through another pregnancy and all the memories that it would bring up; but when Rachel held her at night and sang to her and their unborn child, she realized it was the easiest decision she had ever made (after saying "I do").

Pregnancy was quite different the second time around, or maybe it was the fact that she was with someone she loved. Because she was HORNY all the time, it seemed. And though she had her mood swings, she was pleasantly surprised with the whole ordeal. Rachel attended every check-up, holding her hand and whispering thousands of "I love yous" in her ear. And when they found out they were having a baby boy, Rachel cried with joy. God she loved her wife, and to be sharing something so special with her, it was almost overwhelming.

The delivery went off without trouble, as they welcomed Richard Jackson Fabray-Berry into the world on September 7th. He was absolutely perfect. Rachel held him so reverently, Quinn never would have imagined that she could love her wife more but in that moment; seeing Rachel holding _their_ baby, she loved her more than she ever did.

**000000000**

When Richard was two, they decided to have another baby. Rachel had declared during Quinn's entire pregnancy that she wanted to carry the next one. For Quinn, seeing Rachel pregnant; in her entire life she would never see anything more beautiful than that. For some reason, Quinn found herself horny all the time when Rachel was pregnant too. Then she realized that she really had always been that way with the brunette.

Rachel gave birth to Kahlan Nicole Fabray-Berry on February 3rd. Quinn would forever adoringly call Kahlan Rachel's little clone. The girl's dark hair and big brown eyes were wholly Rachel as was the girl's nose. Quinn loved everything about her daughter, but especially that it was Rachel's flesh and blood. It would be impossible not to love someone who came from the woman who was her whole life.

**00000000000**

**5 Year Anniversary**

"Why we gotta go to Auntie Santi's Momma?" Richie asked Quinn as she was preparing the kids' overnight bags for their trip to Santana and Brittany's house.

"Donnie and Alex wanted you to stay overnight with them, and so Mommy and I are going to do something just the two of us tonight."

"But why?"

"Why what, honey?"

"Why do you wanna be just you and Mommy? It's not fun."

"You're saying we're no fun?" Quinn teased.

"Yes, when you play with us but what will you do with just Mommy?"

"I'm sure we could find something."

"You can borrow my Star Wars game, it's really good Momma."

"Ok. Thank you, I think I'll try that."

The blonde boy beamed proudly, he didn't want his mommies to be all alone. He would miss them but he could play with Donnie and Alex, what would his mommies do?

"Guess who almost went on the potty?" Rachel announced as she walked in the kitchen behind a smug Kahlan.

"You tried going on the big girl potty?" Quinn addressed her 'little Rachel.'

"No!"

"I can't wait till she's out of the 'No actually means Yes' phase." Rachel sighed.

"It's kind of fun, though." Quinn replied, and then bent down to hug her daughter. "I love you sweetheart, ready to go to Auntie Santi's and Auntie Britt-Britt's house?"

"No!"

Rachel chuckled. "It's fun, huh?"

"Kahlan, Mommy thinks she's so funny. Do you?" Quinn asked but smirked toward her wife.

"No!"

"Quinn, stop it. You're just encouraging her." Rachel huffed and stomped her foot. Immediately Kahlan did the same thing.

Quinn laughed out loud at the act. "You know, her storming out and throwing tantrums shouldn't be as cute as it is. I blame you."

They heard a knock on the door and Rachel went to answer it. She re-entered the kitchen with Santana in tow.

"Hey Quinn. Hi guys. Who wants to go to Auntie Santi's tonight?"

"No!"

"She still hasn't learned how to say yes, I take it." Santana replied with a smile. She grabbed the overnight bags from Quinn. "You two behave and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"That doesn't really eliminate anything Santana." Rachel grinned.

"That was the point, Hobbit."

"Hobbit!"

"How the hell can she say that and not yes?" Rachel quipped.

"Hell. Hell! HELL!"

"Thanks Rach." Quinn huffed.

Santana packed up the kids, let them kiss their mommies goodbye and left the two lovebirds in peace. Santana was barely out the door before Rachel was grabbing the sealed box from their wedding day. Quinn poured them both a glass of wine as they snuggled onto the couch cuddling together. They exchanged their love letters, reading what the other wrote to them before they got married.

_Dear Quinn,_

_ I am writing this letter on the eve of our marriage to tell you that in my entire life with you thus far, I have yet to understand the depths of my love for you. Though I am usually quite loquacious; when it comes to understanding how I can possibly love you more with each passing day, I find that mere words aren't enough. Like the song you wrote for us, "the way I feel for you runs deeper than the words I say."_

_ I have written you every day for over 7 years now, telling you the things I love about you, and I could tell them all to you again. But instead, I vow that I will live every day of my life trying to show you what it is I love about you. You are my everything. I truly cannot find a better way to describe it. My life is complete because you are in it._

_ Your smile makes me happy, your eyes show me your soul and they look into mine, your arms make me feel safe. Your voice, especially when it calls out my name, is the most amazing thing I will ever hear. Your lips, whether they are on my body or whispering lullaby's in my ear, are heavenly. Your touch lights me on fire. I will burn for you and only you forever. _

_ I have loved you since my eyes first saw you; only I was far too young to understand what love truly was. And I will love you until the day my eyes are forever closed and death parts us. My favorite thing about you is that you love me back. YOU love ME. It still is unbelievable to me, how lucky I am. I love how you love so completely and have made yourself vulnerable to me, though I promise to treat your heart with the reverence you deserve and will do my best not to hurt it. _

_ As long as you will have me, I give all of myself to you. Just give me forever, and I will always find a way to make you feel my love._

_ Faithfully yours forever, Rachel _

_ Dear Rachel,_

_ It's hard to write a letter to you that you won't read for five years. I plan on doing my best to let you know the things I love about you every day we share together. You shouldn't have to wait five years to know how I feel. I pray that you already know the extent of my love for you. _

_ You showed me how to live, you showed me how to love, and you showed me how to forgive. I cannot repay what you have given me, but I will do my best to live the way you taught me to. And when we are blessed enough to share our lives with our children, I look forward to teaching those things to them with you. We will have a life full of love for which the rest of the world will be envious, and I don't blame them for it. I'd be jealous too if I knew there was a love like ours out there and wasn't blessed enough to be a part of it. I pray everyone is as lucky as us. But I'll settle for being thankful that at least I am so lucky._

_ I worship your body Rachel; you are a goddess to me. Everything about you draws me to you. I need your touch on my skin, I need the way you look at me, the way you smile at me and the way you say my name. You are my best friend. You are my life. If I couldn't have you, I'd rather be alone than to settle for anything less than what you are. You are not perfect, but it's those imperfections that endear you to me. You take responsibility for your mistakes and I admire that. But you are also the most selfless, compassionate and stubbornly beautiful person I have ever known. However, Rachel, sometimes you fail to see how amazing you truly are. And so that is my vow to you. I will remind you how special you are and make you realize what your daily compliments have done for me; that I am more than I believe I am. I am complete because I have you._

_ I'm forever yours, Quinn_

It took them everything they had to finish the letters before falling into each other's arms. As they passionately made love throughout the night, they expressed with their bodies what their words failed to say. As they finally made their way to their bedroom, after falling asleep entangled on the living room floor, Rachel whispered suggestively in Quinn's ear. "I was hoping to use the pole and dance for you tonight." After saying the words, Rachel licked the shell of Quinn's ear before nibbling on her lobe. Quinn's knees nearly buckled as a shiver ran down her spine. She recovered quickly and couldn't get up the stairs fast enough…

The End

**A/N: I am finished! Boy what a ride :)**

**Just curious what you guys thought of their whole journey. **

**The kids' names (Richard and Kahlan Nicole) are a shout out to the Sword of Truth/Legend of the Seeker series. I loved the "Sword" books and I love the name Kahlan, and Nicci is my favorite character thus far in literature. :)**

**Their birthdays I chose because mine is the 3rd, and the 7th was when I became a Black Belt in Tang Soo Do.**

**This Is Your Song by Elton John**


	10. Maybe I'm Amazed

**A/N: So. Snakeyninja requested another epilogue with them and the kids. It's short but I here it is. I promise this really is the end! :)**

**Maybe I'm Amazed**

**5 years later…**

Beth, now 18, just graduated from High School and before she heads off to college at North Carolina for a soccer scholarship, she spent the evening with Quinn and Rachel and their kids.

As the five of them sat around a bon fire, Richard (9) went inside to grab Quinn's telescope. He came back outside excitedly, setting up the telescope and Beth went by him to look through it.

Quinn's holding a very tired 7 year old in her lap. As Kahlan curled closer to her, she smiled at Rachel who watched the others fiddle with the telescope. "Beth, did you ever hear the story about the stars Mommy bought?" Richie asked hopefully.

Beth looked up at Rachel with a grin. "Only every time I asked for a bedtime story."

"Hey, you kept asking for that story and you know it!" Rachel pouted.

"I know. I just thought you'd have gotten sick of telling it by now." Beth smirked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You look far too much like Quinn when you do that." Rachel stated.

"So, I've heard."

"I wanna hear the story again, Beth you tell us." Kahlan yawned.

"Ya. Beth. Since you have heard it _so _many times!" Quinn mocked.

"I'd actually love to tell the story; it'd save me from having to watch you two ogle each other the whole time." The blonde told with a smirk directed toward her biological mother. She loved her family, she loved her life. As excited as she was about following her own dreams and heading off to college, she sure was going to miss this.

"Wait. I have to find the stars first." Richie announced as he studied the sky determinedly. He inherited Quinn's love for the stars (the real ones in the sky, not the metaphorical ones Rachel was obsessed with).

Suddenly at the thought of hearing her favorite story, Kahlan no longer felt so tired. She rubbed her eyes, and sat up straight. Quinn smiled to herself. The idea that her children were so enthralled with hers and Rachel's "epic romance" (as Beth had always called it) pleased her to no end. Of course they had to leave out the sordid details, but the story always had the kids enraptured.

"There they are! Mom, when are you going to get the rest of us stars so that we can stay in the sky with you?" Richie asked Rachel as soon as he located the stars he was looking for.

Everyone turned their attention to Rachel. "Well, I um…"

Quinn smiled at Rachel's discomfort. She placed a comforting hand on her wife's forearm. As she did so, she felt herself come alive with emotion. After all these years, she still loved Rachel so completely it continued to amaze her.

"How about we get you each a star for your graduation, when you're Beth's age?" Rachel clarified before continuing. "If you still want one then."

Richard nodded emphatically, and Kahlan clapped her hands excitedly. Rachel turned her attention to Beth. "So, what do you say graduate? Want a star?"

Beth's face glowed with Rachel's question. Sure it was cheesy and she was probably too old for it, but the idea of having her own star and being part of this family forever…it overrode any embarrassment she should have had.

"I'd love one." She said with a smile that radiated across her features. Quinn smiled at the sight, she was so happy with how close Rachel and Beth were. It she were being honest, she was jealous sometimes too. She and Beth were close, but they had…history. Beth and Rachel just were.

"Ok, now please tell the story Beth!" Kahlan interrupted the moment. "I want to hear how mom and mommy fell in love."

Beth shook her head at the small girl, man she reminded her of Rachel sometimes. At least the stories Quinn and the Berry's had told her about Rachel, that is. "Once upon a time…"

**15 years later**

Kahlan, who was now 22, was standing in her wedding dress. She was alone in the dressing room taking in her appearance and excited about what was to come. As she took several slow, deep breaths trying to calm her nerves, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Can we come in?" Quinn asked as she stuck her head through a small opening of the door.

"Of course, Mom." Kahlan replied as she rolled her eyes playfully. Like she'd ever deny them anything.

"Wow, honey. You're beautiful!" Rachel gushed as she hugged her daughter.

"Thank you." Kahlan smiled bashfully.

"Absolutely stunning, sweetheart." Quinn said as she hugged her daughter too. "But there is something missing."

"Oh my god. What'd I forget!"

"No, sweetie. It's nothing you forgot." Quinn said with a small smile. She held out a pair of diamond earrings. "My mom gave these to me on my wedding day. They were her mother's and she told me that I could give them to my daughter on her wedding day."

"What about Beth?"

"Beth, Rachel and I all decided that they should be yours."

Kahlan broke down in tears. "They are beautiful, and I love them. I love you!"

Rachel's eyes welled up also, as she looked on. Her two favorite girls in the whole world were happy right now, and there is nothing she wouldn't give to keep them that way.

She was pulled from her thoughts when two separate arms pulled her toward them. "Get over here." Quinn said through the tears. The three embraced a long time before finally pulling away.

"You have to promise to save them and give them to your own daughter one day." Quinn added.

"I will." Kahlan smiled at the thought. Now get out of here so I can fix my make-up.

Just before Rachel and Quinn reached the door, Kahlan's voice stopped them. "I always wanted what you two had. That love story that was so amazing I could tell my kids about it and they'd be amazed. I think I got my epic love story. I wanted to say thank you for showing me how amazing love can be and not to settle for anything less than perfect."

With that Rachel and Quinn walked out of the room, tears falling down their cheeks as their hands laced together. They had never been so proud in their lives.

THE END (for real this time!)

**Maybe I'm Amazed by Jem**


End file.
